


Demon lover.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Series: The Demon Lover Series. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Character Death, M/M, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Dean is a demon and falls for a very human Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

‘Bloody meat bags’ thinks Dean as he walks along the street heading for his favourite bar. He looks up and see’s the most amazing blue eyes he’s ever seen then the guy looks away, the demon follows him without thought…curious wanting to know more about the man. He was definitely human, Dean was sure of that much at least. But where does a human get eyes like that? So blue…so sad, yes that was it sad. He knew that emotion or recognised it at least because he had been the cause of it more than once. The man walked three blocks before stopping to pull out his phone which was vibrating. He pushed a button and read the message. He sighed and put his phone away without even replying. The man walks on. The demon follows. An hour later and the man walks up to a house and pulls keys out of his other pocket. Gets to the door and unlocks it, pushes it open and steps inside, closing the door behind him. The demon grins and thinks ‘So this is where he lives…I’ll have to visit some time’.  
The man tosses his keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter and shrugs out of his tan trench coat, draping it over the stool. He sighed and thought ‘So sick of being alone’.  
The man goes about his usual routine of feeding himself then watching some TV before a shower and bed. Trying not to think about how much his life sucked. How boring and lonely it was, how unfulfilling his job was. It’s one of those nights were there is nothing good on TV so he goes to bed early. Thirty minutes after his head hit the pillow he was asleep. An hour later he was dreaming of lips on his neck, a hand on his inner thigh. He moaned and shifted in his sleep. Kisses on his bare chest and he gasps, he likes this dream. Wants to see who is touching him so perfectly. But he can’t sit up and soon it doesn’t matter cause those lips are on his stomach and moving lower every second. He moans again and gasps yes. Lips kiss his hard on and a tongue darts out to lap at him. Oh he likes this vivid dream. The tongue glides over every inch of him before he is enveloped in a warm wet mouth, he moans low but still can’t move. The dream lover is sucking him hard, stroking with their tongue as they do. This feels so good. He’s never had better, in dream or reality. He’s drowning in sensation, moaning yes as he gets closer to cumming. As if knowing this the dream lover sucks harder, faster…puts more pressure into the tongue.   
“Oh fuck” he cries out in his sleep as he spills his seed down the willing throat of his dream lover who swallows it all and slowly licks him clean. He moans in his sleep and can move again, his hands search but find nothing and he remembers he’s dreaming. He drifts deeper into sleep a sated smile on his face.  
The demon stands at the end of the man’s bed, licking his lips and thinking ‘Hmm, tasty’.

 

Another day…more souls to corrupt and he was good at his job. There was nothing Dean wouldn’t do to help damn a soul to hell, to say he loved his work was an understatement. He was very inventive too which stoped him from getting bored easily. Dean had the highest soul count in hell and wasn’t giving it up any time soon. He started off the day by encouraging a catholic priest to bugger an altar boy then moved on to get two fifteen year old girls strung out on crack.   
‘Good start to the day’ he thought as he sat on a bench thinking of what to do next.   
‘I could go down to the subway and nudge some poor sap to push another meat bag in front of a train, I could encourage a whore to kill her john, I could go see what he’s doing…shit, what? Business comes first, now where was I…oh yes I could go play in that convent awhile’ the demon thought.   
Dean ran through a list of things he could do to send souls to hell but none of them struck him as fun and he frowned. He always had fun on the job…he got creative then.  
‘I’ll nudge a bus driver to crash a bus load of meat bags into a lake or oncoming traffic, I could…um, crash a plane…that’s always fun’ he thought.   
‘Have to check he’s not on any of them though’ he thought then cursed himself for being so damned soft. He was just a meat bag after all, a very hot, very tasty meat bag. The demon groaned at himself in disgust and thought ‘Fuck it’ then vanished.  
He reappeared close to where he sensed the man to be and scanned the area for other demons. Finding none he walked over to the building and vanished to appear inside. The demon looked around and saw that he was in an office…an answering service to be exact. He was invisible and wandered around to find him, it didn’t take long and the demon was practically standing next to him. A grin on it’s face as it watched the human talk while making notes. Dean stayed an hour then went back to his own job…grinning because he now knew the man’s name…Castiel.

 

When Castiel gets home he’s in a bad mood, last night’s dream had him distracted most of the day. He had tried to stop thinking about it but couldn’t, the worst was not knowing who had been the dream lover. He went about his usual routine listlessly and soon found himself sitting staring at the TV but not seeing it. He was thinking about the lips that had so expertly sucked his cock last night, he groaned and berated himself for his lack of focus and will.   
‘It was just a fucking dream’ he thought and tried to focus on the show again. No such luck so he switched off the TV and went to have a shower. As the hot water ran over his skin he sighed and stretched himself. He swears he feels breath on his ear but no one is there when he looks so he puts it down to an eddy of cool air and relaxes again. He leans on the tiled wall, enjoying the warmth and his hand moves to the hardness between his legs. He strokes himself slowly, thinking about last night’s dream. He pleasures himself but it’s not as good as his dream and he stops, shakes his head and lets go of himself. He finishes his shower, dries himself off and goes to bed. Sleep takes him shortly after. He dreams…not the dream he had hoped for. He dreams of eyes…green eyes with just a hint of gold. Staring at him intensely. Such green couldn’t possibly be human. The eyes are beautiful and he drowns in them. He stirs in his sleep as the demon looks down at him intently and licks it’s lips remembering his taste. Dean grins as an idea takes shape in his mind…his most creative one by far.   
This one would beg for hell when he was done with him.  



	2. Chapter Two.

Chapter Two.

Castiel gets a phone call from Gabe the next morning before work. His oldest and best friend calls him every third day if Cas doesn’t call him. They are like brothers even tho they are unrelated. Childhood friends that stayed close, they live and work in the same city.  
“Hey Cas, how are you?” asks Gabriel.  
“Good Gabe. You?” is Cas’s automatic answer these days and his friend is having none of it.  
“No…really. How are you?” asked Gabe again.  
“I’ve been having these dreams…one was sexual the other was just eyes staring at me but I knew it was the same person even though I didn’t see them in the first dream” stated Castiel.  
“And?” asked gabe dumbfounded.  
“And what?” asked Cas.  
Gabriel sighed “How is that problem?”.  
“I can’t stop thinking about it and I’m distracted” declared Castiel.  
“You need to get laid, brother” replied Gabe.  
“Yeah…maybe” said Cas.  
“So how’s everything else?” asked Gabriel.  
“Boring job…you know” replied Cas.  
“Get another one” said Gabe.  
“It’s not that easy rich boy” replied Castiel.  
“Bite me Cas” joked Gabriel.  
They laugh at each other cause it’s an old joke.  
“So how are you Gabe?” asked Cas.  
“Good, making heaps of money” chided Gabe.  
“Yes well you know what you can do with it don’t you?” joked Cas.  
“Yeah, yeah…no need to get graphic” joked Gabriel.  
They share a laugh again and talk awhile longer before hanging up. Then Castiel goes to work for another boring day but it turns out to be a little interesting after all. He was invited to a birthday party for a co worker. He didn’t know the man too well but accepted anyway. He needed a night out as Gabe had said. Castiel went home in a slightly better mood at the end of the day. He ate a little more than usual, skipped TV entirely, had a shower and went to bed…eager for another dream. Yet sleep alluded him for over an hour before finally sneaking up on him. He tossed an turned a little then felt hands on his naked flesh and moaned in his sleep. Lips brush his ear briefly as kisses are laid along his throat. He moans again as the lips work their way down his chest to his stomach. Circling his navel then heading back up to tease his nipples until he moaned again. Then the lips are travelling lower to kiss softly just above his hard cock. He writhes in his sleep, moaning deeply as he does.  
“Oh please” he begs in his sleep.  
The demon grins and begins to lap at his erection slowly. Making him moan and twitch in is sleep. Then that exquisitely skilled mouth is wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking. Tongue swirling, cheeks hallowed the demon deep throats him while his hands still roam Castiel’s body, stroking and caressing his hot flesh making him writhe and moan louder. Finger tips brush his balls lightly then move to his anus. He gasps at the unfamiliar sensation, no one has ever touched him there not even his most adventurous girlfriends had gone there. It was new, strange and not entirely unpleasant. Brushing finger tips become a slick finger slowly breaching him, he gasps at the sharp burn and a very small part of his mind says “Dreams don’t hurt”.  
Then the digit is thrusting slowly as that skilled mouth sucks. The discomfort is soon replaced with pleasure and he moans deeply. Castiel gasps as another finger is added slowly. The pain is less this time and the pleasure comes sooner. Between the mouth and the fingers he is very close to cumming.  
“Yes, oh yes” he moans in his sleep as he cum’s hard, hands clenched in the sheets below him, his body bows. He lays panting, relearning how to breath. The mouth is gone but the fingers are still inside him, still working him then those too are gone and he moans at the loss only to gasp and cry out as something a lot larger than two fingers entered him. That small part of his mind thinks ’I’m being fucked by a another man…what sort of dream is this?’. Soon all thought flees as the thick hard cock pumps into him, finding his prostate and forcing a ragged cry of pleasure from him. He bucks and writhes, moaning and panting as this new sensation pours through him. Never in his life had he felt anything like it…it was so fucking good he thought he’d loose his mind if it went on much longer yet he wanted it to go on forever. The thrusts became harder, faster, rougher and Castiel arches up calling for more.  
“Oh yes…yes fuck me” he cries in his sleep.  
He’s being pounded now, his legs up over the man’s shoulders, hard and fast, he loves it…never wants this incredible feeling to end then he hears a deep throaty growl almost like an animal and hot liquid bathes his insides, the sheer sensation of it makes Castiel cum again. The cock inside him thrusts a few more times then stills. He inhales deeply and suddenly feels very empty as the softening member is removed. He moans in his sleep and shifts his position a satisfied smile on is full lips. The demon grins and knows that after these “dreams” it will be so much easier to draw the human to him. He has an overwhelming desire for this one and has convinced himself that it’s lust. Yet a small part of him isn’t so convinced, he ignores this part vehemently. 

Castiel went to work the next day happier than he had been in ages.   
Even though it was just a dream, he felt lighter some how…better.   
Plus the birthday party was tonight and they were going to a new club.   
The day flew by as far as he was concerned and before long it was time to go home and get ready.   
Steve and Sue were picking him up as they lived near him.   
Castiel tried on four shirts before picking one then didn’t like the pants he had on and changed them for tight black jeans that showed off his very nice ass.   
Now the shirt didn’t match and he went through more of his wardrobe before finding a brushed silver one Gabe had given him years ago.   
He put it on and it made his eyes shine so kept it on, ran fingers through his hair and pulled on his black boots.   
A car horn sounded and he grabbed his keys and wallet and was out the door locking it behind him as he hurried to the car.   
Twenty minutes later he was inside Sin… the new nightclub.   
Drink in hand he wished the guest of honour happy birthday and got a reply of thanks man…have fun.   
Cas moves to the bar for another drink, shuffling through the press of people he doesn’t even see the demon fall in behind him casually.   
Cas orders his drink and waits…Dean stands close behind him.   
He turns with his drink and stops, a man is right behind him and he looks up to say excuse me but nothing comes out as his gaze gets to those eyes and freezes. Castiel’s jaw drops when he see’s brilliant green with a hint of gold…the eyes from his dream.   
The guy smiles at him and says “Hello”.  
“Um…hi” replies Cas “Um excuse me” he follows with quickly.  
“No” says green eyes.  
“What…why?’ asked Castiel.  
“I’m not finished checking you out yet” grinned Dean.  
Castiel was stunned…he didn’t know what to say.   
The guy chuckles and says “Dean…nice to meet you gorgeous”.  
“I um…Castiel” was all he got out.  
The demon grinned at his discomfort and said “Don’t get hit on by guys much do you?”.  
“Ah no” replied Cas.  
“Homophobic at all?” asked Dean knowingly.  
“Ah no” Cas managed.  
“Good…drink that and dance with me then?” suggested the demon.  
“Sure” replied Castiel before sculling his drink and putting the glass on the bar.  
Dean grabbed his hand then and led him onto the dance floor.   
The rest of the night was a blur of drinks, dancing and being thoroughly felt up by Dean, his green eyed dream lover.  
Castiel found himself taking Dean home…taking him to bed.   
The real thing was even better than his dreams, he could touch Dean back.   
Lick, suck, nibble and caress the beautiful man to his hearts content while Dean did similar things to him.   
Cas moans deeply and thrusts into the mouth sucking him.   
Dean responds by pulling his hips in closer and sucking harder.  
“Oh Dean” moans Cas.  
Fingers caress his anus and his legs spread involuntarily making the demon grin.   
Two slick fingers slide gently into him and he gasps at the familiar burn…pleasure follows quickly and Cas writhes and pants as he bucks to meet the fingers.  
‘Damn he wants it bad’ thinks Dean as he sucks harder.  
Fingers find his prostrate and he begs “Yes fuck me”.  
The demon doesn’t hesitate to withdraw his fingers and replace them with his hard cock.   
Castiel writhes under him wantonly, moaning his name as he is filled.  
“Oh Dean…yes” he cries when the demon is fully sheathed.  
“Like that do you gorgeous?” purrs Dean.  
“Fuck yes” moans Cas.  
Dean thrusts, slow at first but gradually getting harder and faster.   
Cas puts his legs around Dean’s waist and rocks up to meet him.   
Head thrown back, mouth slightly parted, eyes closed the human takes every inch of him and loves it…the demon moans then and pumps harder growling “So fucking tight”.  
A shiver runs through Cas at that tone and he gasps “Fuck me hard Dean”.  
“Gonna fuck you til you cum Cas” purred Dean as he pumped harder.  
Cas’s hands grip the demon’s shoulders tightly as he pulls himself up for a kiss.   
Dean kisses him back without even thinking about it lost in the moment.   
It is the demon’s first kiss.   
The kiss breaks because Cas has to cry out “Dean” as he cum’s hard.   
Tightening around the demon sending him over the edge too. Panting and bodies still, collapse, still entwined.  
“Dean” moans Cas as he withdraws.  
The demon grins and drops to the bed beside him, Dean reaches for Cas and draws him close whispering “I’ll need to fuck you again in the morning gorgeous”.  
“Yes, Dean I want that too” sighed Cas as he cuddled into his lover and drifted off to sleep happy and content.


	3. Chapter Three.

Chapter Three.

Castiel wakes up to hands roaming his body, lips nibbling his ear and he moans “Dean”.  
The demon grins triumphantly…the human was his and that moan just proved it. ‘Fuck yeah all mine’ he thinks as he nipped at the human’s ear playfully.  
“Hmmm” purred Cas.   
“Wanna fuck you” growled Dean.  
“Then fuck me” purred Cas as he pushed back against Dean.   
Castiel is rolled onto his stomach then and he laughed.   
Dean grabs his hips and pulls them up til Cas is on his knee’s.   
Cold lube is smeared over his waiting entrance and the swollen head of the demon’s hardness presses against him.   
Cas relaxes…wanting Dean inside him again.   
The demon gently sheathes himself and Cas moans “Oh God”.  
“He’s got nothing to do with what I’m about to do to you gorgeous” growled Dean as he withdrew to the head and thrust back in hard making Cas writhe and whimper.   
“Yes that’s it Cas…take it all” purred Dean as he pumped into the human roughly.  
Cas arches and cries out “Oh Dean yes”.  
The sex is hard and rough, the demon completely dominating the human.   
Castiel loved it…having Dean just take him like that as if he wanted to make him his.   
Castiel found that he was absolutely fine with that idea…belonging to this man he hardly knew.   
Wanted it in fact. Dean pounded into the wanton human until he came hard with a growl of “Fuck yes”.  
Making Cas shudder and cum too as his insides were bathed in hot semen “Dean” he cries out.  
The demon withdraws and gets off the bed, he stretches and grins at Cas.   
Castiel lays on his side panting, eyes half closed.   
“So fucking hot” growls Dean.  
Cas smiles at him then frowns as he begins to gather his clothes.   
Cas sits up, starting to panic “Your leaving?” he asked trying not to sound too clingy.  
“Yeah, gotta work sometime gorgeous” replied Dean as he pulled his jeans on and did them up.  
“It’s Saturday” was all Cas could think to say.  
“What can I tell you…no rest for the wicked” said Dean with a grin and a raise of an eyebrow.  
“Oh…I see” Cas was close to tears but tried to hold it together.  
Dean sits on the bed beside him, shirt in hand, puts two fingers under his chin and brings his head up so Cas has to look him in the eyes.   
“I’m not done with you yet Cas…get some sleep and I’ll see you later ok” said Dean.  
Castiel smiles then and nods not trusting his voice.   
Dean smiles back and leans in to kiss his human deeply.   
He leaves Cas smiling and heads out to damn some more souls…like he said no rest for the wicked.

 

Five minutes after Dean leaves Cas is out of bed and on the phone to Gabriel.  
“Gabe…you’ll never guess what happened” enthused Cas the moment his friend answered.  
“Whoa slow down…hi Cas. What happened?” said Gabe.  
“I met some one” Cas cried.  
“When?” asked Gabriel a little worried by his friends tone.  
“Last night, I know what your going to say but don’t ok. Gabe, he’s so amazing” replied Cas.  
“He?” Gabriel spluttered.  
“Yes…he. His name is Dean and he’s the guy from my dreams Gabe it’s mad I know but he is” said Cas.  
“So you met the guy of your dreams huh?” asked Gabriel.  
“Not of my dreams Gabriel…fuck I wish you’d listen some times. The guy from my dreams, the one’s I told you about…his eyes are exactly the same” replied Cas.  
“Oh…I see. Hang on, no I don’t. How can he be the same person if you only met him last night?” asked Gabe.  
“I have no idea but he is…those eyes Gabe, there just can’t be two people with eyes like his” replied Cas.  
“Ok…I guess. So spill I want all the dirt…well maybe not all” chuckled Gabe.  
“We met at that new club Sin…I was at that work party. We met there, he just came up and hit on me” said Castiel.  
“So what you went home with him?” asked Gabe.  
“Nope I bought him home to mine, he’s gone to work but will be back later…I just had to tell you” grinned Cas.  
“Just be careful ok…you barely know this guy. What’s his last name Cas?” said Gabriel.  
“Winchester” replied Cas instantly.  
“Good at least you know that much about him” said Gabriel.  
“I’m not that stupid Gabe…I do know him a little, we talked heaps at the club” replied Cas.  
“Ok…just looking out for you brother” said Gabe.  
“I know Gabe, thanks” said Cas.  
“So do I get to meet him?” asked Gabriel.  
“Yeah…soon” replied Cas.  
“Good bring him over for lunch sometime” offered Gabriel.  
“Yeah that sounds good…next weekend ok? I’ll have to check and see if Dean’s working or not though” replied Cas.  
“Yeah that’s good for me, let me know either way yeah?” said Gabe.  
“Of course” said Castiel.  
They talked a while longer then hung up, Cas wandered into the bathroom to shower.  
Wrapped in a towel he stripped his bed and put fresh clean sheets on it then dropped the towel and crawled in.   
He slept and waited for his lover to return.  
It was dark before Dean came back and Cas was still asleep so Dean let himself in.   
He grabs a beer and downs it before heading to the bedroom to wake his human.   
The demon sheds his clothes and crawls onto the bed, pulling the sheets off Cas impatiently.   
His mouth is on Cas’s thigh, kissing his way up. Castiel moans and wakes up saying “Dean”.  
“Yeah gorgeous” replied the demon.  
Cas grins and stretches as Dean kisses his way up “That feels good”.  
“It’s about to feel even better” chuckles Dean before he swallows Cas whole and starts to suck immediately.   
His body bows and he cries out “DEAN”.  
The demon sucks greedily as Cas writhes and moans for him.  
Dean starts to purr and Cas cries “Holy fuck”.  
The demons tongue and mouth work the human until he’s screaming over the edge cumming hard and calling Dean’s name over and over again.   
Cas lays quivering, boneless and panting.   
Dean grins down at the mess he’s made of his human and spreads his legs with a possessive growl that makes Cas shudder.   
“Gonna fuck you hard now Cas” growled Dean.  
“Please” begs Cas.  
The demon lube’s him up quickly and presses into his human.   
“Oh fuck yes” cries Cas, loving the feel of Dean deep inside him.   
“Your so fucking hot Cas…want you so fucking much” moaned Dean again caught in the moment.  
“Take me…I’m your’s” cries Cas as Dean fucks into him hard.  
‘Oh fuck yes, all mine’ thinks Dean with a grin.   
The demon spent the rest of the night fucking his human in every position he knew.   
They both came several times until finally their lust was sated and they lay in each other’s arms exhausted.   
Legs entwined, kissing deeply.   
The kiss breaks and Dean asks “Did you mean it?”.  
“What?” replies Cas.  
“That your mine” said Dean.  
“Yes I did” whispered Cas hoping he hadn’t blown it.  
“Good” grinned Dean.  
Cas smiles happily and says “So your ok with that?”.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way gorgeous” replied Dean “No one else touches the man I’m fucking”.  
Castiel frowns thinking ‘Is that all I am…a fuck?’.  
“Oh” is all he says.  
The demon grins knowingly and asks “What?”.  
“Noting…I um, nothing” replied Cas.  
“Hey, don’t take that the wrong way ok. I want you, badly but I’m not exactly the relationship sort of guy you know” said Dean.  
It hurt yet he knew he was already hooked so he simply said “Ok”.  
“We good?” asked the demon.  
“Yeah…honesty is always good” replied Cas a little coldly.  
‘Better not push him too far or he may walk away’ thought Dean as he said “Exactly…I want you Cas, lets just see where it goes ok”.  
Hope shone in the human’s eyes and the demon smiled knowing he still had him hooked.


	4. Chapter Four.

Chapter Four.

Castiel lay in Dean’s arms very unsure of himself, he wanted Dean but could he handle being just a fuck until the man decided he wanted more?   
Should he put up with such treatment or walk away…he didn’t know, he’d have to go talk to Gabe.   
His best friend would know what to do.   
The demon could hear every thought the human was having and when Cas thought about walking away from him he tensed and frowned thinking ‘Please no’ before he could stop himself ‘Fuck what the hell?’ he thought.  
“Cas…” he started.  
“Yeah” said Cas.  
“Your pissed aren’t you?” asked Dean.  
“No Dean…just disappointed. I thought you wanted more than this” replied Cas as he pulled out of Dean’s arms and sat up with his back to the demon.  
“I don’t know what I want any more” Dean answered honestly.  
“Maybe you should have thought of that before making me want you so fucking much” snapped Cas as got up off the bed.  
“Cas?” asked Dean moving to follow him but the human turned and Dean saw anger in his eyes and stopped.  
“Do you fuck all your one night stands the way you fucked me?” the human demands.  
“No” admitted Dean unable to look Cas in the eyes.   
Castiel was shocked…he hadn’t expected that answer.   
“Then why fuck me like that if you don’t want me to be your’s?” asked Cas.   
“I want you…” was all he could think to say.  
“To fuck…not to be with?” asked Cas.   
The demon sighed, this wasn’t going the way he had planned. In his own arrogance he hadn’t accounted for the human falling for him so fast.   
“That’s not what I said…I’ve never done the relationship thing, ever. I don’t wanna fuck this up…I like you Cas, more than I have ever liked anyone” said Dean almost desperately.  
“Then don’t fuck it up Dean…I want you, what more can I say” said Cas.  
He couldn’t read the flood of emotions that crossed his lovers face then but finally Dean shook his head and said “I always fuck it up…I don’t want to hurt you like that gorgeous…I fuck it” said Dean as he got up and gathered his clothes.  
“So what…that’s it, your giving up?” asked Cas heartbroken.  
“No, I need to think. I…fuck” said Dean as he sat back down, putting his head in his hands.   
This really had turned around to bite him in the ass, he actually liked this meat bag and really didn’t want to hurt him but how could he have a relationship with a human?   
He was a demon for fuck sake…what did he know of love?   
Then Castiel is kneeling in front of him taking his hands away from his face.   
“Dean…please look at me” asked Cas.  
The demon looks up.  
Castiel is smiling at him “We’re both scared but we want this so why not just go for it?”.  
“There’s stuff you don’t know about me Cas” Dean replied.  
“Like there’s stuff about me you don’t know?” countered Cas “We get to learn that stuff as we go”.  
“Cas, please I’m just no good at this stuff. I’ll end up breaking your heart…” said the demon half heartedly.   
“Only if you walk away without at least trying” declared Castiel.  
Dean looked into those cerulean blue eyes and melted a little and he smiled “Ok…I’ll try but you had fair warning ok”.  
Cas grins at him then and throws his arms around Dean’s neck.  
The demon holds his human tight and sighs knowing he just got in over his head. ‘Fuck it…I want him’ he thought.  
“Cas…” said Dean.  
Castiel pulls back enough to look at him.  
“Yes Dean” asked Cas.  
The demon bit his bottom lip and said “Be mine?”.  
Cas’s face lit up instantly as he grinned and said “Already am lover”.  
Dean grinned back at him and something new stirred inside him, he had no idea what it was but would soon find out.

 

Weeks went by and when Dean wasn’t damning souls he was with Cas.   
Had all but moved in with him after the first week.   
Had even met Gabriel, who was friendly but wary of the man who’d swept Cas off his feet so quickly.   
Work was the only thing that kept them apart and Cas had fallen totally in love with Dean by the end of their first month together.   
So when Dean just disappeared for three days Castiel was beside himself.  
“So he didn’t say anything about leaving?” asked Gabriel trying to calm his friend.   
“No, he kissed me goodbye and said see you after work” sobbed Cas.  
“Have you called him?” asked Gabe.  
“He doesn’t have a cell and he never gave me a work number.   
What if something happened and he’s hurt or worse” sobbed Cas as Gabe hugged his friend.   
“Oh Cas don’t think that way. I’m sure he’s fine, maybe he was sent away for work for a conference or something” said Gabe.   
“Then why didn’t he tell me?” sobbed Cas.   
Gabriel had no answer for that as Cas was right.   
Dean walked in as if nothing were amiss to find his human in Gabriel’s arms crying.   
He frowned mainly cause someone else was holding his human…best friend or not he didn’t like it.   
“Cas?” said Dean.  
Castiel’s head snapped up at his lovers voice and he cried “Dean” as he pulled away from Gabe and almost ran to his lover.   
Dean wrapped his arms around his human and asked “What’s wrong gorgeous?”.  
“Where were you I was so scared you’d left me” said Cas through his tears.  
“Left you? Baby I was working, you knew that” soothed Dean not realising how long he’d been gone.   
“For three days with no call” snapped Gabe glaring at Dean.  
The demon’s eyes went very wide as he said “Three days? Shit…no way has it been that long” but one look at Cas’s face told him it had been.  
“Fuck baby, I’m so sorry. I full on loose track of time when I’m as busy as I have been. I was racking up some off time so I could take you away somewhere for the long weekend coming up. Please forgive me” said Dean.  
“Only if you kiss me” replied Cas.  
Dean didn’t hesitate, he leaned in and kissed his human deeply then really made up for his absence by tongue fucking his lover’s mouth with no regard for their audience.   
Castiel clings to Dean and he looks to Gabe and says “You’ll have to excuse us…I have to take this gorgeous man of mine to bed and show him how sorry I am”.   
Gabriel shakes his head, stands and says “Too much information…I’ll show myself out. Call ya later Cas”.  
Castiel nods but his eyes never leave Dean as if he’s afraid the man will vanish if he looks away from him.   
Gabriel had barely left the room when Dean picks Cas up bridal style and carries him into their room.   
He sits Cas on the bed, kneels in front of him and says “I’m buying one of those damn cell phones so this never happens again ok. I really didn’t mean to scare you baby, I’m so fucking sorry”.  
Cas see’s the sincerity in his lover’s eyes and smiles softly “I’m ok now that you’re here Dean but please get a damn phone”.  
The demon laughs “You got it…anything to keep my baby happy”.  
“Anything?” asked Cas a cheeky look slipping into his eyes.  
“Name it and it’s your’s” declared the demon.  
Several things flew through Cas’s mind at once but he picked the one most important to him.  
“I want everyone to know I’m your’s…” replied Cas.  
Dean grinned knowing exactly what his human was getting at and he said “So I introduce you as my boyfriend then shall I”.  
“Oh yes, I’d love that” grinned Cas.   
“Good cause I planned on asking you if that was ok anyway” replied Dean.   
“Hell it’s more than ok Dean” grinned Castiel as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. When the kiss broke Dean asks “So where do you want to go?”.  
“Don’t care if I’m with you” replied Cas happily.  
“Well it’s going to have to be somewhere private as I plan on fucking you senseless the whole time” grinned Dean.  
“Oh you better mister” grinned Cas.  
Dean kisses him again and pushes him back onto the bed as he did so.   
He had a lot to make up for….


	5. Chapter Five.

Chapter Five.

Their long weekend away ended up being a long weekend at home, phone off the hook and cells switched off.  
Doors firmly locked, naked bodies writheing together, moaning and panting.  
Kissing, licking, sucking, fingering and fucking on what ever surface they could.  
Showers, feeding each other whatever they could grab from the fridge or pantry and didn’t have to cook.  
Sleep…was rare.  
Three days of total immersion in each other left it’s mark, on their bodies, on their souls, on their minds, on their hearts.  
They lay in each other’s arms at one point, kissing as they held each other close.  
Dean pulled back to look at Cas and said “Your addictive”.  
“Is that a compliment?” asked Cas.  
“Fuck yes…I’ve never been addicted to anything but my work…” the demon trailed off waiting for the question but it never came.  
His human simply smiled, knowing Dean basically did two things in life…work and spend time with him.  
“Well so are you” replied Cas.  
Dean grinned and captured Cas’s lips again, kissing was quickly becoming the demons favourite thing.  
Kissing these lips anyway.  
It was probably the longest conversation they had in three days that’s if you don’t count cries of more, harder, faster.  
Moans of yes, Cas, Dean, fuck me and oh baby.  
Half way through the second day, Dean had Cas pinned underneath him, sitting on him.  
Kissing his humans throat while rubbing against the impressive hard on of his lover.  
He had Cas whining be to fucked.  
Heat of the moment Dean moves his hips slightly, lifting up a little so that the head of Cas’s cock presses against his anus.  
The demon bites his lip and impales himself slowly, dragging a strangled cry of ecstasy from Cas.  
It is the first time Dean has wanted this, first time he’s ever had a dick in anything but his mouth.  
The sensation is overwhelming and he calls out “Cas” as he is filled.  
Cas grabs his hips gently just so he can touch Dean while his lover settles.  
Dean starts to ride him slowly, moaning as he does.  
Turning Cas on more than he thought possible, his boyfriend had never showed any interest in being fucked…he was very much the top in their relationship.  
Cas had not minded until now but after feeling this he begged God Dean would want it more often.  
The demon fucked himself onto Cas until his human came deep inside him.  
Then slowly moved off of Cas to kneel between his legs.  
“Fuck me” moaned Cas and got just that.

 

When Cas went back to work there was a new guy in the cubicle next to his.  
The guy was tall and well built, with dark brown hair.  
“Hi, I’m Sam” he said to Cas as he extended his hand.  
“Hello Sam, I’m Castiel” replied Cas as he shook the proffered hand.  
“So what’s it like working here?” asked Sam.  
“Boring but the pays good” replied Cas.  
Sam laughed then said “Better get to it then”.  
They talked again at lunch, nothing important just work related stuff and Cas assumed he was just being friendly.  
Until Sam asked him out for a drink at the end of the day.  
“I’m sorry I can’t. I have a boyfriend” replied Cas.  
“Just a drink to unwind after my first day huh, I’m sure your man won’t mind” grinned Sam.  
“I’m fucking sure I will” growled Dean as he slid his arms around Cas from behind.  
Castiel leans back into him automatically.  
Sam raises both hands up and says “See you tomorrow then” to Castiel but gives Dean a look.  
“Yeah sure” replied Cas.  
Sam turned and walked away grinning.  
“Who’s that jerk?” asked Dean as Cas turns in his arms.  
“New guy” said Cas as he nuzzled Dean.  
“Should I be worried?” asked the demon.  
“Why would you be lover?” asked Cas as he nibbled his way along Dean’s ear.  
“True…your all mine” grinned Dean.  
“Hmmm, all your’s” replied Cas.  
“I’m getting you t shirt printed that says property of Dean” joked the demon.  
“I’d like that” said Cas seriously.  
Dean grinned more and growled “Nah fuck that…I want to get it tattooed above that tight ass of your’s baby”.  
A shiver runs through Cas then and he says “We can do that”.  
The demon pulled back to look at his human and said “Baby, I was joking”.  
Cas looks him in the eye and said “I wasn’t”.  
A primal grin covers Dean’s face as he asks “Really…you’d do that for me?”.  
“Yes Dean I would” nodded Cas.  
“Then I’m getting ‘property of Cas’ right above my dick” grinned Dean.  
Castiel laughs and says “Really?”  
“I’m willing if you are…I don’t ever want anyone else baby” said Dean.  
Cas couldn’t speak so he kissed Dean in reply. The demon knew he was saying yes.  
Dean knew exactly who Sam was even if Cas didn’t and decided to pick his human up after work from now on.  
Sam would play dirty if he was here for the reason Dean thought he was…to try and steal Cas from him.  
He made a mental note to beat the shit out of his younger brother the first chance he got.  
He was alarmed by the arrival of his brother and he couldn’t take his hands off Cas the whole way home.  
Cas didn’t mind one bit…he thought Dean was reacting to someone hitting on him and touched Dean just as much to let him know he wasn’t interested in anyone else.  
Which meant they were both rock hard by the time they got home and barely made it through the door before tearing each others clothes off as they kissed their way to the couch.  
“Have to fuck you Cas” moaned Dean.  
“Yes you do” grinned Cas.  
The demon had no clue what made him say it but out it tumbled “I love you Cas”.  
His humans face lit up as he replied “I love you too Dean”.


	6. Chapter Six.

Chapter Six.

Three weeks later…

“Seriously Cas…it’s fucking awesome. You know I wouldn’t have let just any dirty tattooist mark my love” assured Dean.  
“Really…I think it looks great too. I totally love the script we picked” replied Cas as he looked at the words above his ass in the mirror.   
PROPERTY OF DEAN   
The demon gets off the bed, walks over to his lover and stands beside him facing the mirror, looking at his own well healed tattoo low on his abdomen. PROPERTY OF CAS  
Dean snakes an arm around Cas, leans over and whispers in his ear “Mine”.  
“Always” whispers Cas then follows with “Mine?” more a question than a statement.  
“Always” Dean whispers back instantly.  
Castiel grins, turns into his lovers arms and kisses him deeply.   
The demon holds his human tight as they kiss, he was starting to hate being away from his human at all.   
Found himself wishing neither of them had to work so they could just be together.   
He knew how wrong it was, knew what could happen if anyone but Sam found out…yet he just couldn’t leave this human alone, had to have him daily or he started to…pine.   
He knew he was damned in a whole new way for this yet didn’t really care.   
Cas was steadily becoming everything to him, he thought more about his human than he did his work.   
Oh he still racked up the souls at a truly breathtaking rate but his old enthusiasm had waned.   
Now it was get it done and get the fuck back to Cas.   
The kiss broke and they looked into each others eyes, green and gold gazed into deep blue both happily willing to drown there.  
“Baby…why have you never asked me what my work is?” asked Dean.  
“Well so far as I know, everything I need to know about you, you tell me…right?” replied Cas.  
“Yeah” lied Dean.  
“So if I needed to know, you’d tell me right?” said Cas.  
“Yeah…ok. No one’s ever trusted me that much Cas…I um, I actually can’t tell you what I do for your own sake or I would have told you already” said Dean.  
Alarm lights Cas’s face and he says “Your not in any danger are you?”.  
“No baby…none at all. Never had so much as a scratch on the job ok” replied Dean.  
Cas nods relieved, he really doesn’t care what Dean does for a living, he only cares about Dean.

 

Castiel was seriously thinking of getting a new job, he was sick to death of Sam’s constant flirting.   
Always asking him out only to be told time and again that Cas was most definitely taken.   
What would it take a damn ring on his finger to get the guy to drop it.   
Damn now he was thinking he’d just die if Dean ever actually asked him.   
Die of happiness overload.   
“Hey, Castiel?” called Sam.  
Cas gritted his teeth and politely said “Yes Sam?”  
“When’s that man of your’s gonna propose?” asked Sam.  
“What makes you think he hasn’t?” snapped Cas.  
“No ring for one” sneered Sam from the next cubicle.  
“So…we haven’t found the right one‘s, ever think of that” smiled Cas.  
Sam chuckled and retorted “Or he hasn’t asked and may not”.  
Castiel couldn’t help but frown at that thought then he shook his head and smiled thinking ’He’ll ask me, I know he will. He loves me’.  
“Listen I’m not trying to be a dick about it…I’m asking cause if he won’t look after you the way you should be looked after…well you know I’m interested ok” grinned Sam.  
“Yes, you’ve made that very clear Sam and I keep telling you I’m taken. Please let this be the last time you mention it in any way” replied Cas curtly.   
“Yeah ok. Good luck with getting him to commit though…he’s not the type” ribbed Sam.  
Sam frowned when the human actually laughed at him.  
“Oh really? Would someone who has no intention of committing get my name tattooed on him?” taunted Cas getting really pissed off at Sam now.   
The demons jaw dropped…his brother had done what?   
“Bullshit” blurted Sam before he could stop himself.  
He was laughed at again and hated that.   
Meat bags don’t get to laugh at him like that, he would fix this one.   
Sam went to work…he influenced people so that at the end of the day he was “accidentally” left alone in the building with Castiel.   
He rubbed his hands together then got up and went round the cubicle wall and said “Oh you are still here…I think we’re the last one’s, so um see you tomorrow huh” said Sam.   
“Yeah ok thanks Sam. See you” replied Cas, turning to finish up and leave himself.   
A moment later he felt unfamiliar hands on his shoulders and tensed.  
“What are working on?” asked Sam as he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder a little to look.   
“Paper work, please get your hands off me” said Cas firmly.   
“Your cute when your pissed” said the demon without moving his hands.  
“Sam I won’t tell you again” snapped Cas shrugging violently.  
“Relax…I won’t hurt you if you relax” growled Sam firmly holding the human in place by his shoulders.  
Fear rolled off of the meat bag in waves now and the demon drank it in and grinned.   
He moved his head back so he could whisper in Castiel’s ear “Dean might be good but I’m better”.  
“Please no” begged Cas terrified and not knowing what to do, he could feel the strength in Sam’s hands, knew he could hurt him easily if he wished.   
Then the only thought in his mind was Dean…as if he could will his lover to him.   
All he wanted at that moment was Dean.  
“He’s too busy too save you now” laughed the demon as he pushed the human forward toward the desk, intending to fuck him over it. Sam was so busy drinking in the fear he didn’t even sense Dean behind him until his brother had him by the throat.  
Dean choked Sam until the bastard let Cas go then he threw him half way across the office snarling as he did so.  
“Get the fuck off my human” snarled Dean, eyes midnight black.  
Cas saw them as he turned to see what had happened and gasped, Dean blinked and they were gone “Stay right there baby, don’t move no matter what you hear or see ok. I want you safe and if I know exactly where you are I can do that” said Dean quickly.   
Castiel nods.  
Dean kisses his forehead briefly then turns and runs in the direction he’d thrown Sam.   
‘What the fuck happened to Dean’s eyes?’ thought Cas knowing he’d seen what he’d seen.   
Snarling and loud crashing sounds stopped any thought’s he was having and he listened.   
The fight sounded bad…then a voice “In love with a meat bag hey bro? How fucking sick is that? What the hell’s wrong with you brother?”.  
‘Brother?’ thought Cas.  
“Fuck you Sammy. You know damn well your way sicker than me” snapped Dean “Go back to hell bitch” he added.  
“Oh I might just do that…go home, tell dad what his favourite son’s up to up here huh?” grinned Sam maliciously.  
“You fucking would…why cause I can kick your ass now?. Cause I can defend myself now?” asked Dean.  
“No…a meat bag, Dean really?. A meat bag over me?” replied Sam.  
“See…you sick bastard. This is cause I don’t want you? Fuck the devil sideways Sammy what the hell?” snarled Dean.  
“Tell me why and I may leave your human alone” said Sam.  
“What…why I don’t want you? You have to ask…damn it Sammy I never wanted you that way” stated Dean.   
More bangs and crashes…snarling and growling that sounded more animal than human. Castiel stayed exactly where he was.   
Suddenly Sam landed where Cas could see him or it sort of looked like Sam, a deformed version of him.   
Then he saw Dean standing over Sam and he looked as he always did but for his eyes they were midnight black.   
His boyfriends foot on Sam’s throat and pressing down hard.  
“I’m sorry Sammy, sorry cause I know you won’t leave me alone ever…and I can’t stand it any more ok. Gotta put you down for good brother, I will not risk you hurting Cas to get to me and I fucking know you will bitch” growled Dean.   
“I’ll do more than hurt that pretty little thing” grinned Sam.  
“See, you leave me no choice. Sorry Sammy” said Dean.  
“I’ll be back” grinned the demon.  
“No Samael…you won’t” stated Dean as he pulled a knife out of his jacket.   
His brother screamed at the sight of the demon killer and began to beg.  
Without looking at him Dean said “Cas, baby…don’t watch this. Turn around please love”.  
“I will not…you can’t kill him” said Cas.  
“Cas understand…it’s him or you. He will do horrible things to you before he kills you just to hurt me. He won’t kill me but he will try and take you from me. I don’t want you seeing this please” said Dean.  
“Why would he?” asked Cas.  
Dean sighed knowing he was about to loose everything just to keep Cas safe “Because we’re demons” he said and looked at Cas.  
Dean’s eyes are black…  
“Leave baby please” begged Dean as he held Sam down.  
Cas just shook his head and said “I’m not leaving here without you”.  
Dean smiled at him softly then said “Fuck I love you”.  
Demon…human, Castiel doesn’t care, he loves Dean with all his heart “I love you too” he says.  
Dean turns his attention back to his brother, the demon killer flashes down burying to the hilt in Sam’s chest.   
Black smoke roiled out of the wound a little and a spark or flash of red light.   
Sam was dead, the demon killer does just that, kills demons. No going back to hell just nothing.   
Dean pulls the blade out and wipes it on Sam’s shirt then puts it away.   
He stands and turns towards Cas but does not move towards him.  
It would kill him if Cas ran from him so he was going to let Cas come to him.  
“Did he hurt you baby?” Dean asked.  
“No…he scared me” replied Cas getting up slowly.  
“It’s my fault you were even alone with him love, I was late” admitted Dean looking at the ground.  
The look on his lovers face bought Cas forward immediately to wrap his arms around Dean and snuggle into him.   
The demon hugs him back with a sigh of pure relief.   
“I love you Cas…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I am. I’m ashamed I guess” said Dean.   
“I don’t care what you are…I love you for the you I know Dean” replied Cas.  
The demon groaned “I’m so sorry baby I may have damned you to hell”.  
“Will you be there?” asked Cas.  
“Of course I will, I’d never leave you alone down there” replied the demon.  
“Then so what? If I’m with you I don’t care…I’m your’s remember” grinned Cas.   
“Cas you don’t know what your saying” said Dean.  
Castiel pulls out of his lovers embrace, steps back a little, turns around to pull up his shirt while pulling his jeans down a bit “Read that” he said.  
The demon grins and shakes his head.  
“Fucking read it” demanded Cas.  
His tone surprised Dean so he said “Property of Dean”.  
“What don’t YOU understand about that?” snapped Cas.  
The demon was speechless…then he managed to say “Why?”.  
“Because I fucking love you more than anything Dean, no one’s ever loved me the way you do…I can’t even think of being without you” said Castiel.  
“Even though I’m a demon?” asked Dean.  
“Yes…even though your not human, which is another conversation entirely by the way. I won’t be without you ever” stated Cas firmly.  
Dean grinned “Your fucking amazing baby, no wonder I love you so much”.  
“Take me home lover” asked Cas.  
“Anything you want baby. Come here I wanna show you something” grinned Dean.   
Castiel slips back into his arms, Dean holds him tight and teleports them home.


	7. Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven.

Suddenly they were at home in their room and Cas gasped "What the hell?".   
"I teleported us home, perfectly safe baby" grinned Dean.  
"Oh ok, it felt strange" replied Cas.  
"Bad strange?" asked the demon.  
"No lover, just strange. I’ll get used to it" grinned Cas.  
'No wonder I love this man' thought Dean.  
"Your totally safe now baby, no other demons but Sam knew about you" assured the demon.  
"As long as I’m with you I feel safe Dean" replied Cas.  
"I know baby but I want you safe all the time so I’m giving you the demon killer.   
Keep it on you at all times when we are apart ok" said Dean.  
"Your what? You mean the dagger you killed Sam with?" said Cas stunned.  
"Yeah, it's the only thing that can kill demons. if any of my other brothers try and hurt you use it" replied Dean.  
Castiel bites his bottom lip and nods "Ok...if I have too".  
"I feel better knowing you have this" said Dean handing over the dagger and it's sheath.   
He showed Cas how to put it on under different clothes so it was hidden at all times.   
The demon had him practice drawing it too just to be sure he could defend himself with it.   
Cas had no idea how much trouble his demon would be in for giving him this weapon.   
Nor was Dean about to tell him. His father would flay him alive for giving such a thing to a human.  
Castiel is by no means stupid, he has at least some idea of how significant Dean giving him this weapon is...it could kill his lover and Dean trusted him with it.   
He knew then just how much Dean truly loved him.   
Cas puts the weapon on the bed and warps his arms around Dean saying "You are the love of my life Dean, I don't ever want to be without you"  
"Oh baby, you won't ever be without me for very long" replied Dean lovingly before he kissed his human deeply.  
The kiss breaks and Cas snuggles into Dean, his lover holds him tightly and caresses his back.  
"What do we do about the body?" asked Cas.  
"You don't worry about that I’ll fix it. I just wanted you safe before I sorted that out" replied Dean.  
"Your going to leave me here alone?" asked Cas.  
"Your safe here baby, I put up wards to keep other demons out shortly after I moved in. I’ll be ten minutes tops ok" said Dean.  
Castiel nods and says "I have the dagger, I’ll be ok. just be quick please".  
"You got it baby, quick as I can" promised Dean, he kisses Cas briefly and vanishes.  
Castiel crawls onto the bed, he sits up against the headboard, the demon killer clutched to his chest.  
Dean appears beside the corpse of his brother, he looks down and says "Why'd you make me do it Sammy?". he sighs, reaches down and lifts the body as if it weighs nothing and vanishes.   
The demon disposes of the body then teleports back to the office cleans up so no trace of the fight or the body is ever found.   
It takes him six minutes in all then he reappears in their bedroom to find Cas sitting on the bed clutching the dagger.   
The demon grins and says "See, quick as baby".  
"This teleporting thing is a real time saver" grinned Cas as he slides off the bed, he leaves the dagger on the bed and moves into his lovers arms.   
He has already decided not to have the dagger anywhere near Dean as he couldn't stand the thought of accidentally killing him.  
"Yeah it does. I guess we need to talk huh?" said Dean.  
"Yes love we do, I have many questions" replied Cas as he snuggles into Dean.  
"Ask me anything and I’ll be completely honest with you baby" said Dean as he held Cas.  
"Did you come to me in dreams before we met at Sin?" asked Cas.  
The demon gives a sheepish grin and says "Yeah...I did, sorry".  
"No, don't ever be sorry about that Dean...they were the best dreams I’ve ever had" said Cas.  
"Well dreams is stretching it baby...I was actually here, I just made it feel like a dream" admitted Dean.  
"What? you were really here...touching me?" asked Cas in shock.  
"Yeah...sorry" said Dean quietly.  
Castiel takes a deep breath and says "No wonder it felt so real and stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for Dean. I doubt I would have been so receptive at the club without them" replied Cas.  
"Baby, your too accepting. Your not pissed at all? I mean, it was pretty well rape what I did" said Dean.  
"You can't rape the willing, lover" grinned Cas.  
Dean has to laugh at that and shakes his head "You really are fucking awesome Cas. I don't deserve such love, such understanding and forgiveness".  
"Why?" asked Cas.  
"I'm a demon...my job is to damn souls to hell and I have the highest soul count ever. I’m an evil nasty son of a bitch" said Dean.  
Castiel laughs at him making the demon frown "You maybe good at your job love but your not evil...you can't love the way you love me and be evil" replied Cas.  
"Do you really think so?" asked Dean.  
"I know so love" said Cas.  
The demon can't help but grin then.  
"So how did you find me and why did you want me?" asked Cas.  
"I saw you on the street one day, saw your eyes, the colour, the look in them and got curious so I followed you home. At first I just wanted to fuck you, thought you were so damn hot...still do. But the more time I spent watching you the more I liked you and the more I wanted you. Then I tasted you and that was it...I was hooked" admitted Dean.  
"Tasted me?" asked Cas just to make sure Dean meant what he thought he meant.  
"That first dream" said Dean.  
"Oh...that's what I thought you meant. so you never meant me any harm, even at the beginning?" replied Cas.  
Dean thought about it for a moment as he didn't want to lie to Cas at this point then said "No I never wanted to hurt you Cas. it was lust from the moment I saw you".  
"See, not evil" grinned Cas.  
"Fine maybe not evil but still a demon. I still have to damn souls or the boss will come looking to see what's up" said Dean.  
"But other than that we can go on as we were?" asked Cas.  
"Yeah mostly..." the demon trailed off unsure he should bring this up now or not.  
"Dean? what is it?" asked Cas.  
"There were things i was going to ask you before this shit with Sam but i don't know if i should or give you time to deal with what i am" admitted Dean.  
Castiel groans "You really don't listen to me do you? I don't care that your a fucking demon...I love you, I belong to you Dean".  
The demon can't help but grin "I was going to ask you to quit your job cause we don't have to worry about money, I’ll give you everything you need or want baby. I wanted you away from Sam the moment I saw him at your office but I also wanted more time with you".  
"What about your job, you can't quit" said Cas.  
"I can do my job in three hours a day, I’ve been working your hours so i wouldn't get bored or miss you too much. Teleporting does save so much time" replied the demon.  
"So I’d only be alone for three hours a day, I can so do that besides I hated my job anyway" replied Cas "Was that all you were going to ask me?".  
"Well no...I um" Dean stops, looks at his lover then lets him go and takes a step back.  
Cas frowns.  
The demon pulls something out of his pocket, drops to one knee and offers Cas an open black velvet ring box "Will you marry me Cas?" asked Dean.  
Cas opened his mouth and nothing came out...he cleared his throat and tried again "Yes...so yes my love" he grinned.  
Dean takes the ring out of the box and slips it on his humans finger then pulls Cas into his arms and kisses him deeply. "I love you Cas" grinned Dean.  
"I love you too Dean" replied Cas grinning.


	8. Chapter Eight.

Chapter Eight.

He didn’t actually die of happiness overload but it was close.   
His heart was racing and his mind swam as he tried to process the fact that Dean had just asked him to marry him.   
‘Oh god did I say yes’ he thought then shook his head ‘Of course I did’.  
“Do you like it?” asked Dean referring to the ring.  
Castiel hadn’t even looked at it but he did now and gasped “Oh it’s beautiful”.  
The band is three types of metal woven together…silver, rose gold and a metal he has never seen before running through the middle.   
“What’s the third metal? I’ve never seen it before it almost looks like silver with fire running through it” said Cas.  
“That’s a special one…made it myself, it has no name but it will keep you safe. Keep you hidden from all demons but me” grinned Dean.  
“Thank you Dean…I love it” said Cas as he cuddled into his demon.  
“Your welcome baby. I’m glad you like it” replied Dean as he held his lover close.  
“Will you get in trouble?” asked Cas.  
“For what?” asked Dean.  
“Marrying me” replied Cas.  
“Yeah…but I have a few cards to play so don’t worry about me I have a plan” assured Dean.  
“As long as your safe…I won’t have you hurt because of me ok” said Cas.  
“Ok baby I understand” soothed Dean.  
Cas lets go of him then and the demon frowns.   
His human walks away from him and over to the bed, opens one of the bedside draws and puts the dagger in it.   
Cas then crawls onto the bed, Dean is beside him in moments pulling him into his arms.   
They kiss long and deep then lay there holding each other close.  
Cas has never been so happy but he is scared for his lover, no scratch that his fiancée.   
He tries to put the danger to the back of his mind, he knows only one thing can do that…Dean fucking him so he nibbles his demons ear and purrs “Fuck me”.  
Dean can’t help but moan “Yes baby…anytime you want”.  
Their clothes disappear and Cas gasps “What the hell?”.  
“I can teleport very selectively” grinned Dean.  
“I like that” grinned Cas as he rubs against his demon.  
Dean moans and wills lube into being, he applies it to them both then gently slips into Cas.  
“Oh fuck yes Dean” cries his human.   
Slowly, gently the demon thrusts into his lover, Cas needs him to be tender and loving.   
He can do that, for Cas he can do anything.   
He can even make love…he loves the sight of Cas this way, loves Cas.   
The demon leans in and kisses his human slowly, softly then murmurs “I will love you forever Cas”.  
“Forever may not be long enough” replied Cas quoting one of his favourite Live songs.   
Dean kisses him then, deep and slowly to match his thrusts.   
Both could happily do just this forever.   
Their hands lace together as Dean pushes them both closer to the edge.   
“Oh Dean yes” moans Cas.  
“Oh baby…so fucking close” moans Dean.  
“Yes oh yes” pants Cas.   
Minutes later their cumming together.   
“Oh Cas…oh fuck” cries Dean.  
“Yes Dean yes, yes” cries Cas.  
They still, entwined, panting.  
The demon withdraws gently so he can lay beside Cas and hold him.   
His human snuggles into his embrace immediately, kissing what ever exposed skin is closest to his face.   
They lay in silence for awhile before a thought occurs to Cas and he asks “So being a demon I guess Winchester isn’t your last name?”.  
“Not really, I don’t have one but all my fake id’s say Dean Winchester. So as far as human law goes that’s who I am. Why?” said Dean.  
“Just wondering if my new last name was real or not” replied Cas.  
Dean grinned “Castiel Winchester…yeah I like that. I’ve used that last name so long it feels like mine anyway baby so in a way it’s not fake” said Dean.  
“So is Dean real?” asked Cas.  
“Yeah of course baby I would not have let you get it tattooed on you if it weren’t. Dean is the short version of my true name. No one uses my full name…I really don’t like it” replied the demon.  
“What is it?” asked Castiel.  
Dean bit his bottom lip and frowned “Please don’t ever use it…I hate it ok”.  
“I promise you I will never use it or tell anyone what it is” replied Cas.  
“Thank you baby…my full name is Deanarus” said the demon.  
“I like Dean better” grinned Cas.  
His demon kisses him deeply then.

 

The next morning Cas calls Gabriel.  
“Hello” says Gabe.  
“Gabe” squealed Cas.  
“Oww my ears…damn it Cas. What the hell?” said Gabe.  
“Dean asked me to marry him” cried Cas.  
“He what?” asked Gabriel.  
“He asked me to marry him Gabe” enthused Castiel.  
“Oh my god Cas…what did you say?” teased Gabe.  
“Yes…idiot !” giggled Cas.  
“I’m so happy for you brother” replied Gabriel.  
“Thanks Gabe. I want you to be my best man, please” said Cas.  
“Fucking duh…of course I will” enthused Gabe “I’m also throwing you an engagement party and I won’t take no for an answer” replied Gabriel.  
“Thanks Gabe, we’d love that” said Cas.  
“So have you set a date yet?” asked Gabriel.  
“No he only asked last night but you know me…I had to tell you” grinned Cas.  
“Of course you did…I’d be very pissed if you didn’t” replied Gabe.  
They talk for a few more minutes then hang up.  
Cas wanders back to bed, he slips in beside Dean and snuggles up to him.  
“What did Gabe say?” asked Dean.   
“He’s happy for us and wants to be my best man” grinned Castiel.  
“That’s great baby” smiled Dean.  
“Oh and he wants to throw us an engagement party too” said Cas.  
The demon groaned “I can just imagine”.  
“How do we explain your lack of guests?” asked Cas.  
“Only child and I’ll muster up some ‘friends’ ok so no one gets too suspicious” said Dean.  
Cas nods and says “Ok…but I’ll need to meet these friends first so it looks like I know them like you know Gabe”.  
“Good idea baby. Smart and sexy no wonder I love you so much” grinned the demon.  
Cas smiles at the compliment and says “Here I was thinking it was my body”.  
“Oh that too” grinned Dean.  
Cas laughs and shakes his head.   
“I’ll round up some ‘friends’ and we’ll go out with them before the party ok?” asked Dean.  
“Human or demon?” asked Cas.  
“Does it matter?” asked Dean.  
“No but I thought you didn’t want other demons knowing about me” replied Cas.  
“Demons I don’t trust. There is a small group of demons who are loyal to me and I trust them to keep you secret” said Dean.  
“Oh ok…as long as you trust them” replied Cas.  
The demon grins at how much his human trusts him and wraps his arms around Cas.   
“So how big do you want this wedding baby?” asked Dean.  
“Nothing too fancy or big. As long as it’s legal I don’t care really” said Cas and he meant it.  
“Well you can’t wear white” teased the demon.  
“Didn’t want to…I was thinking more along the lines of red silk” replied Cas.  
A horrified look crosses Dean’s face and Cas giggles “Just kidding. How about black suits?” suggested Cas.   
“Classic…can’t go wrong with that. I like it” he replied.  
“Gabriel asked if we’d set a date yet” said Cas.  
“Wanna do that now?” asked Dean.  
“Yes…how soon do you want to do this?” asked Castiel.  
“Tomorrow but it takes longer than that to plan these things so real soon. I can’t wait to be able to call you my husband” grinned Dean.  
“I can’t wait for that either” grinned Cas.  
“So by the end of the month then?” asked Dean.  
“Or sooner if we can swing it” replied Cas.  
“Sooner the better baby” said Dean.   
They kiss deeply.


	9. Chapter Nine.

Chapter Nine.

“So what’s the deal boss? You pulling a mass damnation?” asked Azazel.  
“Nah… I need your help with something else” said Dean.  
“Bosses got himself a tasty meat bag” grinned Ruby.  
Dean snarls at her and she cringes.  
“Watch your mouth bitch” snapped Dean.  
“Sorry boss…I mean a human lover” she added quickly.  
A look of shock from all the other demons and Lilith asks “So what…guard dog duty or are we playing hide the human?”.  
“Both. I also need you lot to pretend to be my friends at our engagement party” he glared at them, daring them to crack wise at that.  
“Your going to marry a human?” asked Azazel.  
“Yeah got a problem with that Az?” replied Dean.  
“Me…no but father will and you know it boss” said Azazel.  
“I’ll deal with him when the time comes. Til then you lot will help me keep Cas a secret and safe, got it” replied Dean.  
Six demons nod and say “Yes boss” in unison.  
“Good. So Cas will need to get to know you all before the party so we’re having you all over for dinner tomorrow night right. Act as human as you can please, he’s still getting used to the idea that I’m a demon” said Dean.  
“He knows?” asked Lilith stunned “And he still wants to be with you?”.  
“Yeah he does…I had to put Sammy down in front of him so I had to tell him” replied Dean.  
“So you finally offed Samael?” grinned Crowley.  
“He found out about Cas…tried to…hurt him so I had no choice” replied Dean.  
“Wasn’t complaining boss, glad the little psycho’s gone actually” grinned Crowley.   
“Does Meg know you put her favourite partner in crime down?” asked Alistair.  
“Fucked if I know, it was two days ago so maybe. Keep an eye on her and let me know what she’s up too just in case” said Dean.  
“Done” replied Ruby.  
“Your very quiet over there Tommy boy? What’s up?” asked Az.  
“Meg knows Samael is missing” replied Tom.  
“Fuck…how?” asked Dean.  
“She was looking for him, wanted to play but couldn’t find him so she came to me” said Tom with a shudder.   
Dean understood the shudder too well, Tom had the same problem with his sister that he had had with Sam.   
It’s part of why he actually does class Tom as his friend.   
“Sorry man…we may have to put her down too” replied Dean.  
“I will deal with my daughter” stated Azazel.  
Dean nods “Thanks Az…I was going to ask you too anyway” said Dean.  
“I don’t know where I went wrong with her but I shall do what needs doing boss, don’t worry” replied Azazel.  
Some soul damning business was discussed then the demons went their separate ways.   
Dean asked Tom to hang back after the others had left.  
“So your serious about this human?” asked Tom.  
“Yeah I am…he’s just so amazing Tom. I didn’t know humans could be that way” grinned Dean.  
“Most of them aren’t but there are a few who outshine the others. They seem to be rare though” smiled Tom.  
“Well I found one…come home with me I want you to meet Cas first yeah?” replied Dean.  
“Sure boss, I’d like that” said Tom.

 

“Cas…baby, I’m home and I bought a friend with” called Dean as he and Tom appeared.  
“Kitchen” called Cas.  
They walk into the kitchen to find Cas making apple pie…Dean’s favourite.  
“Oh fuck that smells good” said the demon as he inhaled deeply.   
Cas grins at the compliment.  
“Baby this is my friend Tom…Tommy this is the love of my life Castiel” said Dean.  
“Hi Tom, nice to meet you” smiled Cas as he extended his hand.  
Tom looks at his boss to see if touching his human is ok, Dean nods and Tom steps forward to shake Cas’s hand.   
“Hello, very nice to meet you too” he said briefly shaking the offered hand.  
“Tom’s one of my team so to speak” said Dean as he wraps his arms around Cas from behind and kisses his ear.  
“Oh I see. Are the others coming for dinner?” asked Cas as he playfully slapped Dean’s hand as he tried to pilfer pie filling.   
“Yeah they wouldn’t miss it” grinned the demon as he tried his luck a second time and got another slap.  
Tom laughed at the sight of his boss being scolded by a human it was just too damn funny not too.  
Dean frowns at his friend “What?”.  
“Sorry boss…this is just so cute” he replied as he gestured to the couple.  
“Fuck up…I like pie” pouted Dean.  
Both Cas and Tom laugh at that.  
Tom stays for awhile and Cas finds himself liking the demon.  
He’s glad Dean has at least one true friend and can tell that Tom is exactly that.   
“So bring everyone over around six then” said Dean.  
“Sure boss no worries. Should we come in human style or just pop in?” asked Tom.  
“Just pop in, we’ll be expecting you” replied Cas before Dean could even open his mouth.   
Tom looks to his boss for confirmation.  
“Cas speaks for us both, so listen to him as you would me from now on Tommy ok” said Dean.  
“You got it boss. We’ll pop in around six then” replied Tom.  
“We’ll see you then” smiled Cas.  
Tom nods at his bosses human, gives Dean a grin and vanishes.  
“Are all your team like Tom?” asked Cas.  
“What…demons?” asked Dean.  
Cas rolls his eyes and says “No…nice”.  
Dean laughs “Nah…Tom’s the exception but they will all be on their best behaviour tomorrow night cause they know what I’d do to em if they weren’t” grinned Dean.   
“Oh and what would that be?” asked Cas.  
“Skin em then dip em in salt” said Dean seriously.  
“Dean !” exclaimed Cas.  
“What…it’d hurt like hell but it won’t kill em their demons” said Dean.  
“I really have to stop thinking of them as human don’t I?” asked Cas.  
“Yeah baby, you should. We may look like humans but we aren’t. Demons are nasty, savage and evil” replied Dean.  
“Your not” argued Cas.  
“Cas…I’m exactly like that…just not with you. Baby, you have to know you bring out the best in me but when I work, I’m just like any other demon” said Dean.  
Castiel took a moment to let this sink in, he knew what Dean said was true but had never seen that side of Dean.   
No, killing Sam didn’t count as Dean was protecting Cas.   
‘He killed his own brother’ thought Cas.   
Yet none of this changed how Cas felt about him, he accepted Dean for what and who he was, no matter what that meant.   
Damned to hell or not Castiel really didn’t care as long as he was with Dean.

 

Meeting the team…

The table was set, delicious smells wafted out of the kitchen and Dean was nervous.   
He wanted his demons to make a good impression on Cas.   
More importantly he wanted Cas to feel comfortable with them, knowing he’d have to leave his human in their care at some point.   
He was glad Cas liked Tom at least, he trusted Tommy the most.   
Knew he could count on Tom to protect Cas no matter what.   
6pm on the dot six demons appear in the living room.  
“Hey boss” grins Crowley.  
Dean nods “On time I see…good. Remember you scare my human tonight and I’ll skin you. Oh and Ruby flirt once and I’ll skin you slow”.  
Ruby looks at her feet and mumbles “Yes boss”.  
Dean turns and yells “Cas…my teams here”.  
Cas grins, wipes his hands and wanders out of the kitchen to greet Dean’s demons.  
“Hello everyone, so glad you could all make it” he said as he entered the living room.   
Ruby, Crowley and Alistair all gasp audibly and get a warning look from their boss.   
“Hi Castiel” says Tom.  
“Hello Tom” replied Cas with a smile.  
“Cas, this is the rest of my team. Azazel, Lilith, Crowley, Alistair and Ruby. This is Castiel” said Dean.  
The demons all nodded at Cas and said hello politely.  
“Do you need any help?” Tom asked Cas.  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind. That would be good” replied Cas before turning to Dean and saying “Twenty minutes tops and we’ll be eating ok”.  
“Sure baby, no rush” replied Dean as he pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him.   
When Dean lets go of him he heads back into the kitchen with Tom following.  
“Holy fuck that’s one beautiful human boss” said Crowley.  
“MY beautiful human remember that all of you” growled Dean.  
“Of course boss, of course. I was just saying” replied Crowley quickly.  
Lilith laughs then and shakes her head saying “Ruby your so getting skinned…no way will you be able to stop yourself flirting with such a hot guy”.   
Ruby groans knowing she’s right and looks to her boss with a plea in her eyes.  
“Please put me at the other end of the table, boss. I really will try and behave but Lil’s right…you know me” she said.  
Dean nods and agrees with them “Yeah I know…just stay as far as way as you can and try to hold your tongue”.  
“You got it boss…thanks” replied Ruby gratefully.  
“So, what can I do?” asked Tom as they entered the kitchen.  
“If you don’t mind chopping those carrots, that’d be great” replied Cas.  
“Sure I can do that” grinned Tom as he picked up a knife and a carrot.  
“So Tom…anyone special in your life?” asked Cas.  
“Me…nah. Most of the demons I know aren’t my type and I’m not lucky enough to have met a human I want” replied Tom.  
Castiel grins and thinks ‘Yet’.  
“Well who knows…maybe you’ll meet one at our wedding or the engagement party” said Cas with intent.  
Tom gives him a look and asks “Trying to set me up huh?”.  
Cas grins “Lets just say I have friend I think you’d like”.  
“That would be nice…I’m kinda jealous of the boss and what he’s found with you” replied Tom.  
“Well I can’t promise anything accept an introduction” said Cas.  
“I know…I can’t promise I’ll like your friend” grinned Tom.  
They are laughing together when Dean walks in. He frowns a little and says “What’s so funny?”.  
Cas waves it off and replies “You had to be there”.  
“Pretend I was” growled Dean.  
Cas turns to Dean, shock on his face.  
Tom jumps in quickly with “Castiel has decided to play match maker boss, wants to set me up with a friend of his. We were laughing at a smart ass comment I made is all”.  
Dean looks at Tom intently, see’s he’s being honest and nods slowly. “Yeah ok”.  
Tom excuses himself and goes to check on the rest of the demons.  
“What was that?” asked Cas.  
“Jealousy” stated his demon.  
“Of Tom?” asked Cas.  
“No not exactly…I’m sorry baby, I just reacted” replied Dean.  
“Do I have to make you read my tattoo again?” asked Cas with a grin.  
Dean wraps Cas in his arms and says “Nah…I read it everyday I know what it says”.  
Cas blushes knowing Dean means he reads it while fucking him.


	10. Chapter Ten.

Chapter Ten.

Dean grudging let go of Cas and went back out to the living room to play host.   
He sent Tom back in to help Cas and got the rest of his demons a drink.   
“Everything ok?” asked Tom.  
“Yeah…he gets jealous then remembers I’m his and calms down” smiled Cas.  
Tom chuckled and went back to chopping carrots.  
“So this friend of yours…male, female…both?” grinned Tom.  
Cas laughs and says “Male…is that a problem?”.  
“Nope as long as he’s hot” joked Tom.  
“I’ll let you be the judge of that” grinned Cas.  
Fifteen minutes later they all sat down to dinner.   
Dean made sure Ruby was far away from Cas.  
Before they ate Castiel thanked them all for coming again then said “Now lets say grace”.  
The looks he got were priceless and he couldn’t keep a straight face for long before he cracked up laughing.   
“Cas…you even got me with that one” laughed Dean.  
“So not funny” said Crowley frowning.  
“Oh yes it was” replied Tom.  
“Your fiancée is quiet the comedian boss” said Lilith with a grin.  
“Yeah he’s amazing” replied Dean as he smiled at Cas.  
Castiel grinned back at him then said “Well dig in before it gets cold”.  
They ate, they drank, they talked…demons have no idea of appropriate dinner conversation at all.   
Dean had to cut a story short more than once.   
After dinner Dean sent Ruby to the kitchen to help Tom clean up while he and Cas sat with the others and talked.   
About an hour later the demons left and Dean and his human sat on the couch talking.   
“So what do you think of them?” he asked.  
“I like Tom, Lilith seems ok and the others well…I dunno” replied Cas.   
Dean laughs “They are demons love”.  
“Yes I know. But Crowley is creepy and I get the feeling Alistair wants to hurt me” replied Cas.  
“Not you in particular Cas. Al is hell’s best torturer” said Dean.  
“And he’s on your team?” asked Cas.  
“I told you love I have the highest soul count in hell. I got to hand pick my team” replied his demon.  
“You picked them?” asked Cas.  
“They all have their talents…none of em good mind you but they get the job done” said Dean.  
Castiel nods.  
“So when’s this party Gabe’s throwing us?” asked Dean as he nuzzled Cas’s throat.  
“Next weekend” moaned Cas as his demons fingers snaked through the fly of his jeans to caress him.  
“Hmm, so hard Cas” purrs Dean in his ear.  
“Your fault” replies Cas.  
“Better fix it then” grins Dean as he tugs the jeans down to expose his human.   
Dean licks his lips and swallows Cas’s hard on whole making him arch up from the couch with a gasp of “Oh Dean”.  
The demon sucks harder, bobbing his head quicker.   
Cas’s fingers twine in Dean’s hair as he enjoys his demon’s mouth.   
Tongue swirling, Dean sucks harder, bobs faster until Cas is panting and crying out his name.  
“Oh love…I’m going too…” cried Cas as he came hard.  
His demon swallows greedily then laps up every drop of Cas’s cum.

 

The next weekend…

Cas was nervous, he didn’t have any family left so there were only friends at the engagement party so it was a small affair just like their wedding would be.  
Gabriel insisted on hosting the party at his estate and told them to simply dress up and arrive on time.  
They were ten minutes late and Cas’s hair was a mess.  
“Dean look at my hair” chided Cas.  
“Hmmm, looks good like that…like I just fucked you” replied Dean with a grin.  
“You did” grinned Cas before kissing his demon.  
“Wanna take you home and fuck you some more Cas” moaned Dean into his humans ear after the kiss broke.  
“Party Dean” replied Cas.  
“Aww” whined the demon.  
“Do you really want to leave your team alone with my friends?” asked Cas.  
“Fuck…come on” replied the demon as he pulled his human to the door.  
Dean presses the button and they wait.  
The door opens and Gabriel says “I thought I told you pair to be on time?”.  
“Hello to you too Gabe” grins Cas.  
Gabriel rolls his eyes and says “Get in here”.  
His best friend walks them around the room so Cas can introduce Dean to everyone.   
He left them to answer the door bell and came back with six demons.   
Dean gives them a look and they all smile and come over to him, Crowley saying “There the happy couple are. Hello Castiel good to see you again”.  
“Hello Crowley” replied Cas.  
Gabriel stood beside Cas and eyed Tom.   
Dean turns to Gabe after they all say hello and starts with the introductions.   
He had strict instructions from Cas to leave Tom til last.   
“Gabe this is Crowley…Lilith…Az…Ruby…Alistair and Tom”.  
“Hello everyone welcome, grab a drink and mingle we’re all friends here” grinned Gabe as he took Cas by the arm and led him to the bar.   
Half way there Gabe asks “So what’s the story on Tom?”.  
Castiel chuckles “Gabriel really your shameless” he joked.  
“Yes we know this, now dish brother” replied Gabe.  
“Well he’s single…” said Cas.  
“Good enough” grins Gabriel.  
“Gabe…do you even want to know his last name?” asked Cas.  
“No…he’s too hot to care” grinned Gabe.  
They laugh together.  
“Seriously…what else?” asked Gabe.  
“He works with Dean and he wants someone special” replied Cas.  
“Yep sounds like me” teased Gabriel.  
“I think you’ll like him” said Cas.  
“I think I do” replied Gabe.

 

Dean was also under strict orders to find out what Tom thought of Gabriel as quickly as possible so he waited for the other demons to leave them and just asked him “What did you think of Gabriel?”.  
“He’s fucking hot…is that Cas’s friend he wants to set me up with?” replied Tom.  
“Yep” said Dean.  
“It’s my lucky day then boss” grinned Tom.  
“Just keep a lid on things yeah” advised Dean knowing Tom knew exactly what he meant.  
“You got it boss” replied Tom.  
Dean lead his friend over to the bar, the demon slips his arms around Cas from behind and kisses his ear.   
“Hey baby…what did you get me?” he said.  
“Whiskey, lover as always” smiled Cas handing Dean a glass.   
“Thanks baby” replied Dean as he took it.  
“So Tom, Cas tells me you work with Dean” said Gabe.  
“Yeah I do, we’ve known each other for years” replied Tom.  
“So will he be good to my friend?” asked Gabe.  
“Yeah he will, he loves Castiel” smiled Tom.  
“Good. So where’s your other half?” asked Gabriel smiling.  
“Haven’t found him yet” replied Tom with a grin.  
Castiel grins knowing Gabe will find a way to wander off with Tom very soon.   
He hopes Tom is like Dean, that Gabe will be happy the way he is.   
‘If he hurts Gabe I’ll have Dean skin and salt him’ thought Cas.  
Dean hears the thought and grins at his human.   
He kisses Cas’s ear and whispers “Love you baby”.  
Castiel grins again and says “I love you too Dean”.  
Sure enough ten minutes later Gabriel led Tom away and Cas chuckled, turned to Dean and said “I knew they’d like each other”.  
“Yeah Tommy’s pretty decent really, he’ll be good to Gabe” replied Dean.   
“If not you’ll have to skin and dip him in salt” said Cas.  
“Anything for you Cas” replied Dean as he leaned in to kiss his fiancée.  
The party was a success, everyone had a great time, the demons behaved themselves and Gabriel found a new friend.   
Tom offered to stay and help Gabe clean up, Cas knew he’d be getting a call tomorrow and grinned.


	11. Chapter Eleven.

Chapter Eleven.

 

“So all this is your’s?” asked Tom as he helped Gabriel clean up.

“Yep…my family has money and I made more” shrugged Gabe.

“Well it’s beautiful” replied Tom.

“Thanks…I like it. It gets a little big though” said Gabe as he eyed Tom’s ass while he bent over to pick something up.

“I bet it does…so no one special at the moment?” asked Tom turning and catching Gabe perving, he grins.

Gabriel actually blushes a little then says “No, not right now”.

Tom smiles at him and slowly walks over, knowing damn well the human is watching his every move.

Tom slips his arms around Gabe saying “We really should fix that you know”.

“Oh and exactly what did you have in mind?” asked Gabriel grinning.

“I thought we’d have some fun when we’re done here” replied Tom.

“Depends on your idea of fun Tom” flirted Gabe.

Tom leans in and whispers something in Gabriel’s ear that makes him blush and gasp “Tom”.

The demon chuckles “What never had anyone do that before?” he asked.

Still blushing Gabe replies “Yes…it’s just…” 

“Just what” asked Tom still grinning.

“I’m usually the one being so forward” admitted Gabe.

“Oh…so what’s stopping you now?” asked Tom.

“I like you…didn’t want to be too forward and scare you off” admitted Gabe.

“You can never be too forward with me hot stuff…so about that offer?” grinned Tom.

Gabe grins back “Sounds like fun”.

Tom kisses him then, deep and slow, savouring the taste of this hot human.

‘Yeah I could so get used to this’ he thinks ‘No wonder the boss is so happy’.

Tingles run through Gabe as he is kissed deeply and he moans softly.

He doesn’t remember how they got to his room it’s a blur…to many vodka’s he thinks.

It doesn’t matter though Tom is kissing his naked thigh then he moans “Your so fucking hot Gabe” before making good on his offer and using his tongue instead of bothering with lube.

Gabriel arches up off the bed, crying out “Tom” as he does. 

The demon chuckles and shoves his tongue deeper making his human writhe and gasp at the sensation. ‘So fucking hot and tasty’ thought the demon.

 

Cas is tangled in sheets when the phone rings the next morning and it takes him a moment to get loose and answer it “Hello” he says sleepily.

“Cas, he’s so awesome” enthuses Gabe.

Cas chuckles “Who?” he asks as if he doesn’t know.

“Tom, of course. He stayed last night Cas…and holy fuck is he amazing” grinned Gabriel.

“That’s great Gabe, I’m so glad you like him” replies Cas.

“Oh I more than like him Cas…I could fall for this one real easy” said Gabe.

“Could or have?” asked Cas.

Gabe chuckles “I think it might be have” admitted Gabe.

“That’s wonderful Gabe, is he still there?” asked Cas.

“Nah went to work early so he could get back quickly” replied Gabriel.

Cas looks over his shoulder to see Dean, sleeping soundly behind him and grins.

His demon has taken to sleeping in. 

“Oh really…I think he likes you then. Dean did the same thing” said Cas.

“I really hope so Cas, I’ve never met anyone like Tom” enthused Gabe.

‘You have no idea’ thought Cas but said “He seems really nice and he and Dean are close so we can double date” laughed Cas.

“Thanks for inviting him to the party Cas, I owe you one” said Gabe.

“No worries brother you would of done the same for me” replied Cas.

“Yeah I would. Is Dean at work?” said Gabe.

“Are you kidding, he’s not even awake yet” chuckled Cas.

Gabriel pouts “Why is Tom there so early if Dean’s not even up”.

“Dean’s the boss, they can work without him til he gets there” replied Cas.

“Not fair” pouted Gabe.

“Sorry Gabe, perks of being engaged to the boss” replies Cas. 

They talk awhile longer then hang up.

“Gabe?” asks Dean.

Cas turns over and smiles “Yep…he couldn’t wait to tell me how wonderful Tom is”.

“So they hooked up huh, good for them” grinned Dean.

“I think Gabe’s already fallen for him so find out how Tom feels when you see him…I don’t want Gabriel getting hurt” said Cas.

“No problem baby I’ll ask when I see him” replied the demon as he pulled his lover into his arms. 

Cas snuggles into his demons embrace willingly and nuzzles at his throat.

“Hmmm, I like that” moans Dean.

“Fuck me before you go to work lover?” Cas purrs in his ear.

“You got it baby” growled Dean as he rolls his human onto his back and covers his face in kisses. 

 

Later…

 

“So you and Gabe huh?” asked Dean.

“Yeah he’s so fucking hot boss, I just couldn’t resist him” replied Tom.

“So your just in it for the sex?” asked Dean.

“No…I dunno boss. What if he can’t handle what I really am?” asked Tom.

“I thought the same thing about Cas…he freaked a little but he’s totally cool with it now. Cas knows what you are, he wouldn’t have set the two of you up if he thought Gabriel couldn’t handle what we are” said Dean.

“Yeah I suppose” said Tom.

“So…are you in it for the sex or do you like Gabe?” asked Dean.

“Well I didn’t want to leave him this morning” replied Tom “So I guess I like him…a lot”.

“Good, Cas will be so glad to hear that, we got a very enthusiastic call this morning” grinned Dean.

“Oh?” replied Tom.

“Yeah Gabe couldn’t wait to tell Cas you’d stayed the night” said Dean.

“So he likes me?’ grinned Tom.

“Oh yeah…he likes you Tommy” said Dean as he punched Tom’s arm playfully. 

Tom grins and says “Good…can I head out early boss?”.

“Yeah go on but don’t let your count slide ok” replied Dean.

“Hell no, we don’t need anyone looking at us now” replied Tom.

“Exactly, we keep our count up and no one comes sniffing around” says Dean. 

“I hope you have a plan if they come anyway” said Tom.

“Don’t I always?” grinned Dean.

Tom chuckles “Yeah you do”.

“See ya tomorrow Tom, say hi to Gabe for us yeah” said Dean.

“Sure boss, see ya” replies Tom before vanishing.

Dean grins and thinks ‘Cas is gonna be so happy, better get home and tell him the good news”.

He vanishes and reappears in their living room.

“Cas…baby. I’m home” calls Dean.

Silence.

Dean frowns and starts to worry then hears running water and sighs.

‘Shower’ he thinks with relief and heads to the bathroom to join his lover stripping as he does.

Cas stands under the hot spray, thinking of Dean.

His demon quietly slips into the shower behind him, grinning.

Cas lets out a yelp as arms encircle him and Dean chuckles. 

“You scared me” pouted Cas.

“Aww, sorry baby. I couldn’t resist” grinned his demon. 

Cas turns to face Dean “Missed you” he says.

“Missed you more” replies Dean as he leans in to kiss his human deeply.

Cas presses his wet body against his lover and feels just how hard Dean is.

The kiss breaks and he looks down with a smile and asks “Is that for me?”.

“Every inch” growls Dean pure lust in his eyes.

A shiver of desire runs through Cas and he slowly sinks to his knee’s.

“Oh fuck Cas” moans Dean as his cock is swallowed whole.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve.

Chapter Twelve.

 

Tom appears a short distance from Gabriel’s and walks the rest of the way.

He can hardly wait to see Gabe, is smiling at the thought of kissing his hot human.

He gets to the gates of the estate and pushes the intercom button. 

“Hello?” says Gabe from the speaker.

“Hey sexy, feel like a visitor?” says Tom as he holds down the talk button.

He hears a buzz and the gates begin to open, he grins and walks in, heading straight for the house.

Gabriel meets him at the door wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans. 

“Hi Tommy” grins Gabe.

“Hey sexy” replies Tom with a smile as he wraps his arms around the human. 

“How was work?” asked Gabe.

“The usual…boring as hell” replied Tom “What did you do today?”.

“Made money” shrugged Gabriel “So you coming in or are we standing here all night?”.

“Lead the way sexy” says Tom letting go of him.

Gabriel turns and heads inside, the demon follows him, closing the door behind them.

They don’t get far…Gabe turns and pins Tom against a wall, kissing him deeply.

‘I like his idea of forward’ thinks Tom as he kisses back, his hands sliding down to his human’s ass.

Tongues dance and caress each other as they kiss. 

‘I could really fall for this one’ thought Gabe.

The kiss breaks and Tom asks “Ok, who are you and what did you do with my sweet Gabriel?” grinning.

“You said to be more forward” pouted Gabe not missing the use of the word my before his name.

“Yeah I did…I like a man who knows what he wants and goes after it” replied Tom.

Gabe grins and slips his hand down to Tom’s crotch, finding him hard and says “Right now I want this”. 

Tom grins and says “Oh…what do want it for”.

“I want you to fuck me” purrs Gabe as he rubs a little. 

“Is that all?” asks Tom.

“There’s more?” teased Gabriel.

Tom chuckles and says “Way more”.

“Show me” replies Gabe.

Tom is so tempted to teleport them to Gabe’s bed but has to resist, he’d been pushing his luck last night but thankfully Gabe had been drunk enough that he got away with it.

Gabriel pulls back a little, takes Tom’s hand and leads him upstairs.

They reach the bedroom and quickly strip each other, falling to the bed lips locked together.

Tom rolls them so Gabe is on top. 

“Ride me hot stuff” growls Tom.

A shiver runs through Gabe and he leans over and opens the top drawer to hunt for the lube.

He hands it to Tom with a grin.

The demon slathers his cock and three fingers, drops the lube beside them then slips a finger into his human slowly.

Gabriel moans and bites his bottom lip.

One finger becomes two making his human moan even more.

“Like that Gabe?” asked Tom.

“Yes…oh yes” moans Gabe.

Two become three and Gabe cries out “Tommy” as he rides the demons fingers.

“So sexy Gabe” moans Tom at the sight.

Gabriel slips himself off of Tom’s fingers and moves to his hard cock.

Slowly impaling himself on the thick member, he moans as he does “Fuck you feel so good”.

“You too sexy” replies Tom.

Gabe smiles down at his lover and begins to ride him gently.

“Oh Gabe…so good” moans Tom.

Gabriel fucks himself onto the demons hardness harder and faster.

Tom grips his hips and bucks up to meet him.

“Tommy…oh fuck Tommy” cries Gabe.

“Yeah that’s it my sweet…fuck me hard” moans Tom.

Gabriel throws back his head and fucks himself onto Tom’s cock even harder.

Tom lets go of one hip and wraps his hand around Gabriel’s own hard on and strokes him to match their rhythm.

Soon their both panting and moaning, a light sheen of sweat forming on them both.

“So close my sweet…gonna cum inside you” growls Tom.

“Yes Tommy, yes” pants Gabe. 

In moments their cumming together hard calling out for each other as they do.

Gabriel stills, Tom pulls him down, kisses him deeply then wraps his arms around his human.

Gabriel rests his head on Tom’s shoulder and whispers “Stay the night”.

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart” smiles Tom knowing he’s found his human.

“Good…I hate sleeping alone” sighs Gabe.

“Me too…so maybe we should stop doing it” replies Tom.

Gabriel raises his head a little to look into Tom’s eyes “What are you suggesting?” he asks hoping it’s what he thinks it is.

Tom smiles at his human, hearing every thought the man has and says “Be my someone special?”.

A look of sheer delight descends on Gabriel’s face as he says “Yes Tommy, I’d love that”.

“So would I my sweet” replied Tom before pulling his human in for a tender kiss.

 

Dean wakes in the middle of the night and reaches for Cas, he finds empty space and his eyes snap open, searching.

He’s alone in their room and he sits up, listening…the house is quiet.

He’s up and searching the house in seconds panic starting to set in.

His lover is not in the house…the back door is ajar.

Dean steps out side ready for a fight but finds Cas sitting on the grass looking up at the stars.

“You ok baby?” he asks softly.

“Yeah…I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you” replied Cas as Dean sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Wake me any time love. I kinda freaked when I woke up and couldn’t find you” said the demon.

“Sorry…I never meant to worry you. I’ll wake you next time I promise” replied Cas.

“Good. So talk to me…why couldn’t you sleep?” said Dean.

“Thinking too much I guess” replied Cas.

“About who?” teased Dean.

Cas chuckles “You actually…well us really. I’m nervous about the wedding”.

“Oh baby, no need for that. Gabe has planned the shit out of this thing, nothing will go wrong” soothed the demon.

“I know…it’s not that kind of nervous. I’m scared your boss will find out and take you away from me” whispered Cas.

“He’d  have to kill me. I won’t ever leave you Cas and I’ll fight to the death to keep it that way ok” assured Dean.

Cas nods, not trusting his voice.

“Come back to bed, let me kiss those fears away” said Dean.

“Yes please” says Cas.

The demon teleports them back to bed, they snuggle and Dean spends the next two hours kissing and reassuring his beloved human.

He decides to make the first move, to use the ace he has up his sleeve to force the devil into allowing his union with his human.

Just so Cas won’t be scared anymore…he will do what ever he has to, to keep Cas safe and happy…even confront the devil.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

Chapter Thirteen.

 

He had plotted for years…had planned for this day but he had done it for other reasons.

Oh they still applied of course yet they too had changed subtly with the addition of Cas to his black heart.

Dean had never been one too follow, he wanted to lead but knew if he seemed too ambitious his father would suspect him of something so thought about it. This demon was smarter than most and soon realised that getting into damning souls, being part of his fathers army would earn him respect and loyalty from his fellow demons…he would need that.

It would also place him in his fathers trust as a high ranking soldier who had quickly advanced as he raked in the souls in staggering numbers.

His father had called for him then and he had gone knowing he could die.

He had been made a general on earth because his father had seen him constantly goading other demons to bring in more souls to try and top him…to bring more souls to his father.

Dean loved his work and hoped his father appreciated his efforts…but underneath was a method.

The fact that until Cas, Dean had in fact loved his worked helped hide his true motive. 

Dean wanted to rule hell…

He had in fact been about to put his plan into action when he first saw Cas but now it was time, now it was necessary to keep his love.

He went to ‘work’ and made a few calls to his fellow generals, each call went something like this.

“Hey brother…bored yet?” from Dean.

“Hell yeah, what you got in mind?” from the other demon general.

“Some competition, all teams…see who gets the highest count by a set date” chuckled Dean.

“Count us in…we’ll kick your asses this time boy” the other demon general.

“Yeah heard that sad old tune before dude, fucking bring it this time huh” replies Dean having actually started these contests a few years earlier to cover this moment. 

“Don’t you worry we are bringing everything we’ve got” laughed the other demon general. 

For the first time he says “Who ever gets highest count gets to take em all to father that should give us competition this time…finally” suggested Dean.

“This Time huh?” from the other demon general who smiles at the signal to be ready with his division.

They banter a awhile then hang up.

Dean chuckles because all his army is in place…it really is his army now.

The devil is in for one hell of a surprise…when Dean takes over.

 

The next morning…

 

 Dean asks Cas to ring Gabe…he does and hands Dean the phone. 

“Hello Cas…oh, kinda busy…can I…” Gabriel tried to say while Tom thrust into him.

“Gabe…it’s Dean hand the phone to Tom please” said Dean.

“Nooooo” whined Gabe knowing it meant Tom would stop fucking him.

“Gabe” barked Dean.

Stunned Gabriel handed the phone to Tom, pouting as he did.

The demon takes the phone and calmly says “Yeah boss?” as he keeps thrusting. 

“Uh huh…yeah. Ok ASAP boss” he says and hangs up the phone then tosses it onto the bed to put that hand back around Gabe’s hard on and say “Now where were we?” with a grin as he went back to stroking his lover.

To Gabriel’s delight he hadn’t stopped, had actually thrust harder as he spoke to Dean. Making his human writhe and gasp. 

 

One thoroughly fucked human and thirty five minutes later Tom appeared at work. 

“That’s ASAP?” growled Dean.

“I was fucking Gabe” replied Tom.

Dean shrugs “Fair enough”.

Tom grins and says “So it’s time?”.

“Yep…I won’t have Cas scared on his own wedding day…not because of me” replied Dean.

“If you fall?” asks Tom sadly.

“Take care of him…for as long as you can but that won’t happen. We’ve got this” replied Dean. 

“What do I do?’ asks Tom.

“Go get Cas…take him to Gabriel’s…ward the place” replied Dean.

“Already have…did it before I left him that first morning” grinned Tom. 

Dean laughs then says “Found yourself a human hey Tommy?”.

The demon shrugs “What can I say…you’re a bad influence”.

Dean chuckles.

“You haven’t told him have you?” asked Tom.

“No” replied Dean

“Then fuck that…I’m not telling a human with the demon killer that his fiancée is about to face death…fuck you” said Tom.

Dean sighs “Fine…I’ll go home and tell him. If I’m not back in two hours come get me” said Dean.

“If your not back in two hours I’ll assume he used the dagger” grinned Tom.

“Fuck you Tommy…Cas would never do that” said Dean before vanishing. 

 

Cas was in the living room watching a movie when Dean appeared. 

“Hey baby” said Dean.

Cas turns to him smiling “Your back very early”.

“Yeah just for a bit…I need to tell you some stuff” replied Dean.

Cas didn’t like the tone of his demons voice and got up. He went to Dean and hugged him.

“What’s up Dean?” asked Cas.

“I was thinking about what you said last night baby and I won’t have you scared on your wedding day. So I’m pulling the ace out of my sleeve so to speak. I want you to go with Tom to Gabriel’s ok, I’m going to lead a revolt” said Dean.

“Your fucking what?” asked Cas in shock.

“Take hell” replied Dean.

Cas pulls away from him saying “No…you won’t come back”.

“Baby…not only will I come back but I will rule all of hell when I do. Then we can do as we please and I answer to no one but you” stated Dean.

Cas shakes head “No…please don’t do this because of me”.

“I have been working for this my whole life Cas…you just gave me a better reason to do it” said Dean firmly.

Cas thinks and realises this would take years of planning and feels a little better. 

“I still don’t like it…what if you get…” he couldn’t finish.

“Never a scratch on the job remember…I’m smart, I’m quick and I’m more powerful than him. How do you think I’ve hidden you so long?” said Dean grinning. 

Cas bites his bottom lip.

Dean moves closer to him and opens his arms…his human snuggles into him and he holds him tightly. 

“I’ll be fine love…I promise. When I get back we’ll get married no fear, no more worries” he says.

“You fucking better” was all Cas could say. 

“Take the demon killer with you to Gabe’s and don’t take it off til I get there ok” said Dean.

“I will” promised Cas.

“Good I should go baby…get this done and get back to you” replied Dean.

“Not yet…I” sobbed Cas.

Dean read his mind anyway and took them to the bedroom.

Cas still thought his demon would die and wanted to make love one last time in case Dean didn’t come back.

It hurt that Cas doubted him but Cas had only seen part of the fight with Sam and had no real idea of what Dean was capable of so the demon indulged him. Knowing he’d be back…knowing he’d win, he grinned.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

Chapter Fourteen.

 

Dean appears behind Tom, smacks him in the back of the head snarling “Told you to come get me half an hour ago”.

Tom grins “I’m more scared of Cas than you boss”.

Dean shakes his head and says “Go…take him to Gabe’s. protect them Tommy”.

“With my life boss” stated Tom before vanishing.

“Right…the rest of you fucking get to it. Inform the competition we have a go” grinned Dean. 

His team vanished.

The demon took a deep breath and teleported to hell.

 

In hell…

 

Dean wandered past the guards at his fathers gates with his usual nod.

They nod back…as usual and he keeps walking.

Face blank as if he’s come to report.

There is no challenge or sign that he is walking into a trap but he knows to look deeper than that and still see’s none.

He walks on…

“Hey bro…how’s it going up top?” called a demon he knew as he passed them in a corridor.

Dean grins, shrugs “Raking them in” he says.

The demon laughs and says “You like your work too much”.

“What can I say…I fucking love it. Is he in, do you know?” said Dean. 

“Yeah he is…got a problem?” asked the demon.

“Nah…doing one of our comp’s, you know I like to check with him first” replied Dean.

“Yeah…love those. You always kick ass…best general we have” said the demon.

“Thanks, we’ll try and wipe the floor with them just for you huh” replied Dean grinning.

The demon chuckles and slaps him on the shoulder. 

Dean walks on…

Huge doors loom in front of him, he inhales and pushes them open.

He walks into the throne room of hell to find his father talking to one of his brothers.

He waits, noticing his spies are in place.

When the devil is finished he turns to Dean and says “I’m not expecting you am I boy?”.

“No father…I need to see you though” replied Dean.

“Very well then…what is it?” said the devil.

“I’m sick of the way shit is done around here…there’s no pride in the work. No creativity in the method any more…I want to change that” said Dean so his father would at least know why this was happening.

“But most of all I’m in love and I want to be with my human forever. I know you won’t allow that though…will you?” he continued.

“Of course I won’t…a meat bag…how could you boy?” said the devil in shock.

“Easy…their soft and tasty” grinned Dean boldly.

His father makes a disgusted noise and says “Why are you telling me this if you know I’ll stop it?”.

“Nothing can stop me from being with my human, not even you father” replied Dean as he gave the signal.

His demons subdued those loyal to his father very quickly leaving him defenceless in the throne room with Dean and his demons.

“Guards” bellowed the devil to no avail.

Crowley appears and says “We have the palace boss”.

Dean grins at his father “As I said nothing”.

The devil snarls “How dare you boy”.

“Some one had too you soft old bastard…when did you last damn a soul? You know damn well my count is higher than yours ever was…by that rite alone hell should be mine” snarled Dean.

“Ah so now we get to it, you want to rule hell” snapped his father.

“Yes I will. You can either step aside or die…my army is taking the rest of hell as we speak. You know I’ll kill you if I have too so it’s up to you” replies Dean.

The devil laughs “You’d be stupid to leave me alive…and you know it. So your not really giving me a choice at all. You will make a great devil…if you can kill me boy” sneered the devil.

Dean has slowly advanced on the devil as they spoke, he grins and before the devil can blink, Dean is behind him…driving a very special blade into his fathers heart.

“How…did you…get that” gasped his father as the dragon blade pierced his heart.

“I’m the one who stole it too start with” snarled Dean as he twisted the blade slowly.

“My son” groans the devil as he dies a very proud demon.

Dean pulls the blade from his fathers body, wipes it clean and turns to his fathers demons.

“Who will be joining him?” he snaps.

They all stare at the ground in front of them…scared, silent.

“That’s what I thought…get them out of here. Lock em up and I’ll deal with them later” commanded the new devil.

“Yes boss” says Crowley.

Dean turns to Azazel and says “Go check with the generals”.

“Yes boss” said Az.

The demons move quickly to do as they are told to show the other demons who’s boss around here now.

They are Dean’s strongest and most loyal supporters after all.

Both very high ranking demons and the others do take note.

His fathers demons are removed from the throne room, Dean looks down at his fathers corpse and says “Get that ready for display”.

Two of his demons take the body away.

Dean strides to the throne…pauses in front of it and growls.

Grinning he ascends the three stairs and sits on the throne. 

His demons erupt into cheering and clapping with some whistles thrown in.

The new devil grins and says “Thank you brothers. It is a new day in hell…things will be as they should be from now on”.

“Hail Dean” calls out Ruby.

“Hail the new devil” adds Lilith with a grin.

Shouts of “Hail” ring out around the room in many voices. 

Azazel appears and bows to his boss “Your army has taken most of hell without much fight, my lord”.

“Good…round up those who will be trouble and see if you can’t convince them other wise…get Al to help you” said Dean.

Azazel grins and says “Consider it done”.

The cheering dies down as Dean stands “Here me now brothers…I thank you all for your help. I will not forget who is loyal to me, who followed me and believed in me” he says.

His demons grin at him, knowing he means every word…the new devil has always been honest with them, even when sending them into danger.

He is strong and trust worthy and they adore him.

They have seen him in battle and are in awe of him. 

“So you all have your jobs…get to it” grinned the new devil.

His demons vanish.

Leaving him alone with Azazel.

“How long before we have it all?” asked Dean as he sat back down on his throne.

“An hour” shrugged Az “Less if you join us”. he grinned.

Dean laughs and actually considers it…thinks of Cas and shakes his head. “Nah…Cas’d kill me”.

Az chuckles “Probably…he seems to really love you”.

“Yeah he does” grins Dean.

“What are my orders, my lord?” asked Azazel.

“Status check then report back…tell them they have half an hour” said the new devil.

“Done” said the demon as he vanished.

Dean sat on his throne thinking he’d have to add a throne for his soon to be husband.

He grins…this had gone better than he’d dare hoped.

His father had never even known he’d moved until the blade was deep in his heart.

The time shifting charm had worked…he laughed.

The new devil is not one to be fucked with or underestimated.

He pats the dragon blade at his side and grins more.

Thinking ‘I’ll be with you soon Cas’.

 

Castiel sits with Gabe, he’s shaking a little as his best friend holds him.

“I wish one of you would tell me what’s going on” says Gabe.

“I wish I could Gabriel, I really do” says Tom for the fourth time as he paces.

Cas looks up at Tom “How long will it take?” he asks.

“Hours…the whole day maybe, it depends” replies Tom.

Gabe doesn’t know if he should be angry with them or not…obviously something very heavy was going on and maybe he didn’t want to know.

Yet Tom was involved, had bought weapons with him and Cas was armed too.

Gabriel was very nervous.

So he sat holding his clearly distraught friend.

They sat for hours…Tom pacing back and forth stopping every now and then to tilt his head as if he where listening to something.

He was.

Cas could barely breath he was terrified he would never see Dean again, tears rolled down his face without him being aware of them.

Tom saw them and knelt before his friends human “Castiel…he’ll be ok. It’s Dean…he’s a tough son of a bitch and the smartest de…damn person I know” he quickly covered.

Cas nodded because he couldn’t speak…fear had stolen his voice.

Tom gets up and goes back to pacing.

“At least tell me why your both armed” says Gabe. 

“We maybe in danger sweetheart” replies Tom sadly.

“Great” says Gabriel dripping sarcasm.

“I’ll protect you, so don’t worry” says Tom.

Gabriel has to smile at that…‘Tom really is the one’ he thinks.

Bag of weapons, pacing, fear and all he can’t help but want this man.

Suddenly Tom grins and turns to the middle of the room, next thing Dean is standing there grinning.

Gabriel gasps…Cas jumps up and runs to his demon.

The new devil opens his arms and says “Come here baby…told you I’d kick ass and be back to you”.

“Dean” cries Cas as he throws himself into those open arms, covering his lovers face in kisses.

Dean holds him tight, waits for him to calm down a little then catches his lips to kiss him properly.

Passionately the new devil kisses his fiancée, running his hands over Cas so he knows he’s not dreaming. 

Tom turns to Gabe…who sits there stunned.

“Gabe?” says Tom gently.

Gabriel looks at him and asks “What the fuck?”.

Tom moves closer to him then kneels next to him “We’re demons” he says looking at the carpet as if it held a secret.

“Your what?” asked Gabriel as he looked up at Cas pressed firmly against Dean being tongue fucked. 

“Demons…” replied Tom.

Gabe looks at him then, stares at him and says “Look at me”.

Tom looks up…his eyes black as night.

Gabe gasps but doesn’t flinch at all.

“Obviously Cas knew?” he said

“Not at first” replied Tom honestly.

“What do you want from me Tom?” asked Gabriel blatantly.

“Your love” replied Tom simply as he looked Gabe in the eyes. 

His human smiles then and says “You have that”.

Tom grins and offers his hand to Gabe, not wanting to rush his human.

Gabe takes it pulling Tom closer and kissing him. 

‘Yep, love his idea of forward’ thought the demon as he kissed back. 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

Chapter Fifteen.

 

“So how’d it go boss?” asked Tom.

“Better than expected. That charm you found for me worked a treat Tommy. He never even saw me coming” replied Dean with a laugh. 

Tom grins fiercely and says “Glad to help boss”.

The new devil looks at Gabriel then and says “Sorry to drop this on you like this but I had to protect Cas”.

“Well then I forgive you…he’s like my brother so how can I be angry with you for that?” replies Gabe.

Dean grins and says “Thanks Gabe”.

“Cas are you ok?” asks Gabe.

Cas trembles in Dean’s arms still but manages to say “I am now”.

Dean smiles softly and kisses his lovers forehead.

Gabriel smiles and nods…then asks “So can I know what the fuck just happened now?”.

Tom looks to his boss.

Dean says “How much more can you handle? You get that we are both demons right…Tom and I”.

“Yes I get that…an outline even would nice and are we still in danger?” replied Gabe.

“Your completely safe…we all are or I wouldn’t be here. My boss wasn’t gonna let me be with Cas so I got rid of him…now I’m boss” grinned the new devil.

Gabriel frowned but didn’t ask anything else as Tom had sat beside him and put an arm around him, he just nodded.

“Your truly safe?” asked Cas.

“Totally baby. Your engaged to the new boss” replied Dean.

Castiel grins then and he stops shaking as much.

“Anything try and get in?” asked Dean.

“Not that I felt” assured Tom.

The new devil nods trusting his second in command “Thanks Tom…I owe you” says Dean. 

“Paid in full” he says as he looks at Gabe smiling. 

Dean chuckles and nods his approval then says “As the new boss I’m more than happy for you to be with Gabe but treat him well or Cas may kill you” grinned Dean.

“I already told you I’m more scared of him than you boss…I’ll treat Gabriel like my life depends on his happiness but only cause seeing him cry would kill me” replied Tom. 

Gabe grins at Tom.

Even Cas grins at that statement knowing he’d been right about Tom.

Perfect for Gabriel.

“So are we still having a wedding?” asks Gabe.

“Of course” replied Dean instantly. 

Cas grins more and hugs his fiancée harder. 

“That reminds me…Tommy, you’ll be my best man yeah?” said Dean.

“That depends on who Cas’s best man is” replies Tom.

Cas laughs then and says “Gabe of course”.

“Hell yes…couldn’t dance with anyone but my man so I had to check” grinned Tom.

They all laugh at that and some of the tension leaves the room. 

 

Cas and Gabe spend the next couple of weeks organising the wedding while Dean and Tom reordered hell.

When the army had advanced through hell a large number of demons had actually joined them when they heard who was leading them.

Dean was loved through out hell for many different reasons so taking hell had really been a matter of rounding up the demons stubbornly loyal to the old devil.

Now they were all being held and the devil was busy making changes before bringing Cas anywhere near the place. 

A church wedding was out for so many reasons so they had decided on Gabe’s rose garden for a none religious ceremony that they wrote themselves.

Money is no object so Dean tells Cas he can have anything he wants but Cas just wants it legal and doesn’t actually care about the rest.

In Dean’s heart it was official the moment they got tattoo’s.

His human’s name etched on his body for all time was no small thing to him.

He’d taken to wearing jeans cut so low they left the tattoo exposed for all to see.

Now that he could flaunt his love, he did.

As a testament to his worthiness to reign in hell, his soul count never went down at all, he still raked them in even though he was ruling hell and planning a wedding.

This earned him even more loyalty and support.

The wedding also gave his team the time to search hell for the book of the damned.

The old devil had hidden it and he had them searching everywhere.

Only that book could tell him how to make Cas his for all time…only that book contained the rites that would make Cas his Consort. 

 

Dean fidgets as the tailor adjusts his suit and gets an exasperated “Sir…please”.

“Sorry” he says.

They have chosen to go with basic black suits, custom fit…with blood red shirts.

Dean hates fittings and will be glad when all this wedding drama is over.

Cas grins at him and says “You look fantastic love”.

“As long as you like it baby” replied Dean.

Cas nods rapidly and licks his lips saying “Can’t wait to get it off you”. 

His devil groans and fidgets more.

“Sir” says the tailor for the tenth time.

Finally the man stands up and steps back to look at his handy work…he nods and says “Perfect fit”.

“Absolutely” agreed Cas. 

The devil grinned at his lover glad to be done with it.

The tailor helps him out of the jacket and hangs it up.

Dean takes off the pants carefully, hands them over and turns to put his own clothes on.

The tailor leaves hastily, seeing the look on Cas’s face as he stares at his devil.

Dean is reaching for his jeans when Cas hugs him from behind saying “So tempting”.

Dean chuckles.

Cas’s hand roams down to Dean’s cock and he moans.

His lover grins at the sound and rubs gently purring in his ear “You turn me on too much”.

“No such thing as too much, love” grins Dean. 

“Then get me home” purrs Cas.

His devil turns and wraps his arms around his human and teleports them and his clothes home.

The tailor is busy out the back putting the final touches on the two suits, he doesn’t expect to see or hear them leave.

He hangs the garments up, steps back and blinks, his eyes go black and he grins…using all his skill to finish the most perfect suits he’s ever made.

He puts care into his work as he is loyal to the new devil and wants to be known as the demon who made his wedding attire.

It also gave him the privilege of being one of the first few to be meeting his lord’s human.

He found himself actually liking the man which shocked him. 

 

Gabriel was taking care of everything else but the rings.

Dean was going to make those himself.

Had too actually, Crowley had found the book.

And any form of binding gift given to the Consort had to be forged in hell fire.

He’d made the engagement ring so it was only fitting really.

Dean kept both book and the dragon blade on him at all times.

He had learned concealment spells to hide the bag the book was carried in from everyone but him. 

It was a small wedding and Gabriel pouted to Cas “We need more friends”.

Cas laughs and replies “You just want more wedding to plan”. 

Gabe nods and grins at his best friend “Well duh. If I ever get hitched it’ll be a huge grand wedding”.

Cas knows he means if Tom ever asks him but he doesn’t want to jinx it.

So Cas nods and says “Oh I can just imagine”.

They laugh, both very happy even though Gabriel is a tad jealous.

It’s only two days til the wedding and Cas is a little nervous but not much.

He smiles as he thinks of his fiancée and where he will be taking him on their honeymoon.

Dean had said name it so Cas had chosen…he’d asked his devil to find a remote island with no one on it so they could be completely alone.

Dean had found the perfect spot, he’d already made sure they’d have shelter and that nothing on the island could hurt Cas, critter wise.

Anything poisonous had to go…

Dean was very excited and could hardly wait…two days was too long as far as he was concerned.  


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

Chapter Sixteen.

 

‘Who does he think he is? My Sammy’s dead because of him, my Lord is dead because of him…gonna fix him good for this’ she thought drunkenly as she dropped her ninth empty bottle of Jack. 

 

They lived together for fucks sake…this whole can’t see each other before the wedding thing was bullshit as far he could see.

Something Gabriel was enforcing to torture him for the scare he’d had.

He woke up hard and reached for Cas…cold empty spot and he groaned remembering his lover was at Gabe’s.

He grinned then remembering why.

He was up and headed for the shower in moments…he could hardly wait to see his very soon to be husband.

He just knew Cas was gonna look stunning, knew he’d have a hard time focusing on anything but the man he loved.

He couldn’t seem to stop grinning. 

Tom had stayed with Dean, he was up making coffee.

He’d missed Gabe but was after all the best man his job was to get the boss to Gabe’s on time, in suit, with the rings…Gabriel had been extremely clear on Tom’s job for today.

The demon grinned thinking of his human. 

The devil wanders out to the kitchen wrapped in a towel and smells coffee.

Tom hands him a steaming cup as he walks in.

“Thanks Tom” he says.

“No worries boss” replies his best demon.

“Your not gonna drop that are you?” asked Dean.

“Fuck I’ve been calling you boss for so long it just comes out…my lord” said Tom.

Dean chuckles “Yeah I know…thing is it still fits”.

“So why bitch?” grinned Tom playfully.

“Gotta keep you on your toes boy” Dean grinned back.

They drink their coffee and chat a little then Tom looks at the time and says “Better get you dressed boss”.

 

Gabriel fusses…Cas laughs at him and gets glared at which only makes Cas laugh harder.

“Will you stop squirming” snapped Gabe.

“Stop making me laugh then” replied Cas.

“I swear you are worse than a woman” sniped Gabe.

Cas laughs harder and Gabriel groans.

Then inspiration hits and Gabe says “Keep it up and you won’t be ready for him”.

The laughter on Cas’s lips dies instantly and he stands still.

His friend grins triumphantly and goes back to fussing.

A few minutes later Gabe steps back and smiles “Perfect”.

Castiel turns and looks in the mirror…he looks amazing, this suit is so well fit to his body it’s unnatural.

He giggles then remembering it was made by a demon tailor.

You couldn’t even see the line of the daggers sheath, Dean had insisted he wear the dagger just in case.

Tom had shown him how to wear it along the line of his spine so he could draw it from behind his head.

Pretend to put your hands on your head and draw a blade instead. 

“If I get married…I’m so using your tailor” exclaimed Gabe.

“Of course” said Cas “To be honest I’m considering making him our personal tailor if this is the work he does” grinned Cas. 

“Dean’s gonna die when he see’s you” said Gabe.

“Let’s hope not” pouted Cas teasingly too happy to let minor things get to him right now.

He would soon be Mr Castiel Winchester aka The Devil’s Consort.

He grinned like an idiot at that thought. 

Then before he knew it, it was time.

Gabriel lead him out into the garden…everyone waiting for him.

Cas takes a deep breath and walks down the isle until he gets a clear view of Dean and he freezes.

Gabe groans thinking ‘Not now’.

Cas’s mouth is open and his eyes are wide as he stares at the stunning demon.

Dean grins knowing he’s not hesitating just admiring the view.

Cas swallows hard and makes himself move…still staring. 

‘Fuck he looks amazing’ thinks Dean.

Then they are standing in front of each other and the devil takes his humans hands, smiling at him tenderly.

Cas gives Dean a soft, loving smile of his own.

The celebrant Gabriel hired is mainly to lead the ceremony as there is no religious aspect to this wedding.

To give the couple their cues so to speak.

He’s really only there to make it legal.

Well human legal anyway.

“Friends we have gathered here today to unite these two men in marriage. Thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with them” said the celebrant.

Everyone smiles at them.

“Now Dean I believe you have something to say to Castiel” said the celebrant.

Dean nods at him, looks into his human’s eyes and says “Baby I love you more than I ever thought possible, you have bought out a side of me I never knew I had. The best side of me…I can’t imagine being without you so I’m going to love, care for and protect you forever” said Dean.

Cas grins.

Tom hands Dean a ring.

Dean slips it slowly onto Cas’s finger.

“Now Castiel you have a reply for Dean?” says the celebrant.

Cas nods and says “Dean, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone…you make me so happy just by being around. With you I feel nothing but loved and I don’t ever want to be without you so I’m going to love, care for and protect you forever”.

Tom hands Cas a ring.

Castiel slips it on Dean’s finger slowly.

They look at each other and smile…the devil pulls his husband in for a kiss before the celebrant can even open his mouth. 

“May I present Mr and Mr Winchester” he says chuckling and shaking his head at them. 

The kiss is long and deep…they’ve waited for this all day.

Hands roam shamelessly making some of their human friends blush and look away.

The demons simply grin enjoying the show. 

Tom smiles at Gabe…who winks at him, turning his smile into a grin. 

The kiss breaks and they turn towards their friends grinning, holding hands.

Crowley can’t help himself, he starts a slow clap that soon spreads making the couple blush. 

The wedding party moves inside…Gabriel didn’t see the sense in having two venues when his place was more than big enough.

He had hired the best caterers and there was an open bar.

Musicians played softly in the background and everyone milled around waiting for their turn to congratulate the happy couple.

Camera’s flashed and people chatted. 

An hour later Dean couldn’t stand it any longer he took Cas’s hand and told Tom they were going to get changed.

Tom grinned knowingly and nodded at him.

The devil almost drags his husband upstairs making Cas giggle.

Dean locks the door behind them, turns and pulls his husband in for a deep kiss.

He wastes no time in getting Cas naked and just teleports their clothes to the floor.

The kiss breaks and Cas moans “Dean”.

They teleport to the bed, both of them far too aroused for anything but hard hot sex.

The devil enters his consort slowly and Cas arches up gasping.

“Need you now Cas” moans Dean as he starts to thrust.

“Take me…I’m your’s” purred Cas as he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist.  

No more encouragement needed, Dean pounds into his human making Cas cry out “Yes oh hell yes”.

“You looked so damn good in that suit baby” growled Dean.

“You too, love” moaned Cas.

“Had to get it off and fuck you” purred the devil as he thrust.

“Yes…you did” agreed Cas whole heartedly as he arched up and writhed at the hard fucking he was getting. 

“Your so fucking hot my gorgeous husband” growls Dean.

Cas grins at that thought and asks “Say that again”.

“My gorgeous husband” grins Dean.

“Oh fuck yes” moans Cas. 

Dean fucks into him harder making him writhe more and cry out. 

The sex is rough, hard, full of pent up need and desire…it’s exactly what they both need.

By the time they fall screaming over the edge Cas is a panting mess…undone by the sheer lust of his husband.

They lay panting in each others arms, his human trembles and he asks “You ok baby?”.

“Totally fucked” grinned Cas.

Dean chuckles and hugs him closer “I love you Mr Winchester” he says.

“I love you too, Mr Winchester” grins Cas. 

They kiss then slow and deep, savouring the taste of each other…not caring that people are waiting for them.

They could lay like this forever…together.


	17. Chapter Seventeen.

Chapter Seventeen.

 

They eventually get dressed and rejoin the party.

Dean found Gabe and told him he had two hours then he was taking Cas and getting out of here.

Photo’s were taken, dancing and drinking were done, the cake was cut and the couple danced.

True to his word, two hours later Dean announced that they had to leave to catch their flight.

By the time he got them out of there Dean wanted to kill pretty much everyone they knew just for holding them up.

The devil drove them home, they collected bags Dean had already packed then he teleported them to the island he’s found. 

Cas finds himself standing outside a cave, in a small clearing.

He turns to his husband and says “I love it already”.

Dean chuckles and leads Cas into the cave, he clicks his fingers and several torches light at once.

Illuminating a fairly large cavern, Cas gasps.

The cave is bare except for what looks like a giant cushion  against the back wall.

They dump the bags on the ground.

“If we need anything else love just say so ok” says Dean lovingly. 

“Um…food?” suggested Cas.

“I can teleport in anything you want at any time so don’t worry just don’t eat anything you find here ok” replied Dean.

Cas nods and says “Ok, love. So when do we do this rite?”.

“In three days baby, we have to be together for three, do the rite then spend another three days together” replied Dean.

“Doing what?” purred Cas as he rubbed himself against Dean.

The devil grinned and said “Anything you want baby”.

“Lots of sex” grinned Cas.

“Yes love, lots of sex” agreed Dean as he picked him up and carried his Consort to their bed.

They were naked before they reached the bed…giant cushion as it turned out.

Dean dropped Cas on it and his husband giggled making Dean grin and crawl onto him kissing as he moved up to his lips.

Dean didn’t get there, he found his lips wrapped around Cas’s hard cock.

His husband writhed and moaned “Oh Dean…fuck yes”.

The devil licked and sucked wanting to hear his name moaned.

He took Cas deeper into his throat and got what he wanted.

“Dean” moans Cas. 

He needed to taste his husband…loved the flavour of him, sucked harder.

This is what had gotten him addicted to the man in the first place.

The feel of his cock deep in his throat, the taste of his flesh, of his cum.

The devil moaned. 

Cas arched as his husband took every inch of him and cried out “Yes my love’.

Stroking with his tongue, hands roaming Cas’s body as he deep throated him, Dean pushed his husband to the edge of orgasm. 

“Oh Dean” moaned Cas as his head fell back and he bucked up to meet the very skilled mouth of his devil.

His hands clutching at the fabric underneath him as waves of sensation began to ride him. ‘He’s close’ thought Dean.

“Oh yes…oh oh” moans Cas.

The devil sucks harder, bobbing his head faster and just to make the first orgasm of their honeymoon the best, he gently slid two fingers into Cas.

Found his prostate immediately and stroked it too.

Cas’s whole body bows and he cries out wordlessly, waves of pleasure crashing over him now.

He hit’s the edge and tumbles over willingly, screaming for his husband all the way. 

“DEAN” screamed Cas as he came.

The devil swallowed greedily, swirling his tongue through the delicious cum as he does, coating his taste buds in his Consort’s addictive flavour.

A shudder runs through him…

 

Hour’s later…

 

Cas and Dean wandered through the tree’s hand in hand just looking at the island.

The devil was taking his lover to a beautiful spot he’d found while assessing the island.

A clear pool of water, deep enough to swim in, it had a stream running though it gently then a mile or so down dropped over a cliff to become a waterfall.

When they emerged from the tree’s Cas grinned and said “It’s beautiful”.

“Not as beautiful as you” replied Dean making Cas grin more.

He let go of Dean’s hand and headed to the water, stripping as he did.

Dean follows him, picking up his husbands discarded clothes as he does.

Cas was naked and in the water swimming by the time he got to the pool.

Dean dumps the clothes and teleports his own onto the pile, he wades in just as nude as his human and swims after him.

Cas is happy which makes Dean happy.

They swim and play around, they kiss and tease each other.

They laze in a shallow part of the pool and Cas turns to his lover and asks “Will this rite hurt?”.

Dean bites his bottom lip then says “We both have to bleed a little so that means a small cut but other than that no baby, it won’t hurt I promise”.

Cas nods, full trust in his husband.

“So anything else you want to know?” asked Dean as he stroked Cas’s chest.

He thought about it then said “What does being your Consort mean exactly?”.

Dean grins “Well other than the obvious…being Consort means no demon would ever dare harm you, in fact all of them would gladly die protecting you. You will be the only being beside me who has a say in how hell is run, you can command the army in my stead. You will be lavished with everything you want…um oh and I am your eternal slave”.

“No your not…you’re my husband” grinned Cas.

“Forever…you know I mean that literally right. As in even after you die we’ll be together” said Dean.

Cas looks into his eyes then, makes sure he has his full attention and says “We fucking better be”. 

Dean grins then leans in and kisses him deeply, tenderly.

Cas knows he’s going to hell when he dies, he wants it, wants to be with his love, his husband, his devil.

The kiss leads to Dean laying on his back in the water, Cas sitting on top of him as they kiss.

The devil’s hands caress his husbands back lightly.

Cas breaks the kiss and sits up, Dean’s hands slide down to cup his ass as he does.

Cas looks down at him, a happy smile on his gorgeous face.

It puts a smile on Dean’s face too. 

“Is there anything I won’t like about being Consort?” asked Cas.

The devil thought for a moment then said “All the sex” with a cheeky grin.

Cas slaps his arm playfully “Seriously”.

“Watching torture and killing…lower level demons, um…making more demons. Unwise demons hitting on me” replied Dean.

Cas frowned “Making more demons ?”.

“Yeah baby, demons are made by me and my Consort. It’s the only way to get more demons. We’re not born creature’s…it’s more a summoning really” replied Dean.

“Um…I’m human how can I summon anything?” asked Cas.

“Your human now, so your only partly my Consort. When you die and join me in hell, you’ll be full Consort…you’ll be a damned soul. Only full Consort can summon demons with me” replied the devil.

“Oh I see. Don’t think I missed that demons hitting on you comment either…what can I do about that?” said Cas seriously.

“Now or in hell?” asked Dean.

“Both” said Cas.

“Right now all you can do is wear the demon killer in front of the demons, not hidden either. You wear it as a threat after telling them all you won‘t tolerate them flirting with me. In hell…depending on the demon if you wanna kill it…kill it” replied Dean.

Cas grins “Depending on the demon huh?”.

“Yeah well some of my top demons are cheeky bitches, some just can’t help it…it’s a demon thing. So yeah some of them I’d hate to loose” replied Dean.

Cas chuckles, leans down and kisses his devil.

 

“Tell me where they went” snarled Meg as she held the demon down.

“I don’t know…I swear to you. No one knows…he didn’t tell any one and from what I hear he scouted the place himself” begged the demon.

“Fuck” she snarls “Lie to me and I’ll hunt you down”.

“I know that…I would never lie to you. If I knew I’d tell you…he killed our Lord” said the demon.

She nods and lets him go, pacing away from him as he got up then back to him again.

“You say he told no one…he told at least one demon, my brother Tom. Tom’s his second in command has been for ages if he told anyone he told Tommy” she grinned.

“If he did…your brother has said nothing about it to anyone” replied the demon trying to be helpful.

“Then I’ll go ask Tommy myself” she grinned, the demon shivered at the grin, she vanished.

The demon sighed glad he wasn’t Tom…


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

Chapter Eighteen.

 

Cas wakes surrounded by soft white fur, he blinks not knowing where he is for a moment then a familiar arm falls across him and he smiles.

He snuggled back into his husbands warm body and found him very hard.

‘Hmmm, nice and hard’ thinks Cas as he gently rubs his ass against Dean’s hard on. 

Dean feels Cas push back into him, rubbing against his hard cock slowly.

Even mostly asleep his brain registers lust for his husband and he sifts his position a little so he can enter Cas.

Cas feels him responding, feels him shift so he raises a leg to allow easy access.

Dean slips into him gently with a soft moan. 

“Oh Dean” moans Cas.

Dean wakes more with each thrust, the tight heat of his husband dragging him from sleep…making it impossible to do anything but wake up and fuck. 

“How are you still horny after last night baby?” moans Dean.

“You were hard when I woke up love” purred Cas.

“So my hard on got you horny?” asked Dean as he thrust a little harder.

“Yep…always does” replied Cas.

The devil moans low and thrusts harder, growling “Fuck you turn me on baby”.

Words are lost then as Dean rolls Cas onto his stomach and pulls him up onto his knee’s, holding his hips firmly as he pumps into his wanton husband.

Cas cries out “Yes…love yes” as Dean fucks into him.

‘What a way to wake up…my gorgeous horny husband rubbing up against me wanting my cock so bad’ thought Dean ‘So enjoying being married’.

“Harder love…fuck me hard” moans Cas.

With a grin Dean thrusts even harder, asking “Like that baby?”.

“Yes oh fuck yes” cries Cas as he thrusts back onto his husband frantically. 

Cas’s need turns Dean on even more and he pumps harder, faster, rougher.

Soon Cas is panting and writhing for him. 

“Gonna fuck you til you cum for me baby, gonna fuck you hard” growls Dean.

A shudder runs through Cas then and he moans deeply loving every thrust.

Dean feels so damn good inside him, always has, like he was made just for Cas.

His hardness fills Cas perfectly, hits that sweet spot nine out of ten thrusts, driving him closer to the edge. 

“You feel so good love, so big” moans Cas wanting his husband to know he loves the feel of him. 

The devil moans and thrusts harder growling “Your so damn tight baby…so fucking hot”.

Cas’s head falls back and he moans deep as orgasm begins to wash over him “Oh Dean” he moans.

“That’s it baby…cum for me” purrs Dean moments from cumming himself. 

Cas is drowning in pleasure, it washes over him, crashes through him, dragging a cry of “Dean” from him as he cum’s hard.

The devil cum’s with him, thrusting wildly, firm grip on Cas’s hips his last two thrusts are almost brutal as he cries out “Fuck yes baby”.

 

Tom is headed for his next job, walking along, mind on Gabe when he’s grabbed and dragged into an alley.

He is slammed up against a wall and pinned bodily to it. 

“Hello Tommy boy” purrs Meg.

“Hey sis” sighs Tom.

“Got a bone to pick with you little brother” she grinned as she rubs herself against him.

“Great…now get off me” he says as he shoves her away.

She pouts “Is that anyway to say hello, Tommy?”.

“I’m busy…what the fuck do you want Meg?” snapped Tom.

“Oh I want several things Tommy, you naked…writhing under me, my Sammy back, Dean’s head on a plate” grinned Meg.

Dread settled in the demons stomach as he heard that last comment. 

Tom scowls “First of all Meg, I will never be your play toy again. Second Sam got what was coming to him and you’d be stupid to even think about trying to fuck with the devil”.

His sister snarled at him then “I’m not going to fuck with him…I’m going to take his fucking head and you will tell me where he took that meat bag or I will pay your’s a visit hey brother”.

Pure rage filled Tom’s eyes then and he lashed out so fast she didn’t see it coming.

The punch connected and sent her sprawling.

He was on her instantly, hands around her throat, choking…he snarls “You come anywhere near my human and I’ll gut you whore…understand sister, I feel nothing for you but disgust so killing you will be so easy for me. Trust me when I say you will suffer beyond your sickest dreams if you keep pushing this…let it go or die”.

Tom lets go of her and walks away.

“He will pay for taking Sammy from me Tom…if it’s the last thing I do” she screams at his back.

“It will be” he sighs as he walks out the alley and out of sight.

She sits in filth sobbing, thinking of her Sammy, wishing he were here…things were always better with Sammy around, always more fun.

She screams wordlessly…missing her lover.

Tom gets far enough away from her then teleports straight to Gabe’s.

He appears in the office where his human spends a lot of his day…it’s empty.

Kitchen next…no one.

He’s just about to panic when he hears humming…Gabriel humming.

Tom runs for the sound, finds Gabe in the living room leaning over the stereo.

Relief washes over Tom as he watches his human select a song then push play. 

“Nice ass” calls Tom.

Gabe jumps a little and spins around grinning “Your back early”.

Tom shrugs “Can’t stay away from you sweetheart”.

Gabriel is in his arms in moments, Tom kisses him deeply.

When the kiss breaks he leads Gabe to the couch and sits him down.

Gabriel is frowning, knowing something is up just by the look on Tom’s face. 

“I’m not going back to work til the boss gets back…it’s not safe” says Tom.

“Why? I thought everything was under control” replied Gabe.

“It was…til I had an unwelcome visit today. My sister is looking for Dean…wants to kill him for putting Sam down. She threatened you if I didn’t tell her where they are. I won’t leave you alone Gabe, not til she’s dealt with” said Tom.

“Did you tell her?” asked Gabriel.

“Of course not…I would never betray the boss” replied the demon.

“What about me?” asked Gabe a little hurt.

“I came straight here…before she had time to get to you, my sweet. I would never let her hurt you, never” soothed Tom as he reached for Gabe. 

Gabriel didn’t pull away but he didn’t respond the way he usually would and Tom knew he’d fucked up some how.

“Gabe?” he asks.

“I want an honest answer Tom…when she threatened me, who did you think of first…me or your boss?” asked Gabe coldly.

The demon groans inwardly understanding his fuck up now, he looks into his humans eyes and tells the truth “You were all I could think of Gabe…keeping you safe. The boss was an after thought”.

Gabriel sighs not sure if he should believe him, he is a demon after all and they lie.

“Yeah we do…but I will never lie to you Gabriel…I love you too much” snapped Tom having heard the thought.

A look of guilt crosses Gabe’s face and he looks away from his lover…ashamed for thinking such a thing.

Tom gently puts two fingers under his humans chin, making him look at Tom.

“Sweetheart please, believe me when I say I love you, will keep you safe. I may be a demon but I won’t ever lie to you” pleaded Tom.

“I’m sorry Tommy…I love you too” replied Gabe “I get jealous…I have no right to but I do…”.

“You have nothing to be jealous of Gabe…you will always be my first thought, my first priority, my first love” said Tom.

Pure shock is the only way to describe the look on Gabriel’s face then.

Tom smiled softly at him.

“Y…your first love?” he asks.

“Yeah…didn’t think I could love til I met you” replied Tom.

“Oh Tommy, I had no idea…” said Gabe.

Tom shrugs.

Gabe leans over and kisses his demon tenderly then says “Move in with me Tommy”.

Tom snaps his fingers, grins at his human and says “Done”.

Gabe giggles “Snap of the fingers huh?”.

“Yep, all my stuff is here now. I was hoping you’d ask me so it was all packed anyway” grinned Tom.

“Oh…how long have you wanted me to ask?” enquires Gabe. 

Tom blushes a little “Since our first night together…I kinda fell for you then”.

A flutter runs through Gabe and he grins “Just kind of huh?” he teases.

Tom sifts and blushes more “No I totally fell for you ok…head over heels”.

Gabe can’t stand to see his demon squirm any longer so he says “Me too Tommy. I really didn’t want you to leave the next morning…I was terrified I’d never see you again”.

The demons face lights up and he grins “I barely got any work done that day…I couldn’t get you out of my head. Kept seeing you naked, writhing and moaning my name…I thought I’d go crazy if I couldn’t have you again”.

Gabriel’s turn to blush.

“Then the boss comes in asking all these questions about my intentions toward you and stuff. That’s when I knew you were interested in seeing me again so I left early and came straight here” said Tom. 

“You have no idea how happy I was when you came back that day Tommy” replied Gabe.

“Oh have some idea, sweetheart…we barely made it to the bed remember” chuckled Tom as Gabe snuggled into his arms. 

Gabriel laughs too then asks “Forgive me, love?”.

“Nothing to forgive…I’m a demon and I lie but never to you Gabe, never to you” said Tom.


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

Chapter Nineteen.

 

Day two… 

 

Cas lay naked in the sun, watching Dean spear fish…he had a lustful smile on his face.

The sight of his husband wet and hunting things turned him on…who knew? 

‘Maybe I do belong in hell’ he thought with a grin knowing Dean had bought out a side of him he had firmly tried to control and hide.

A bold, protective side. A quick temper if pushed. 

Cas stretches, sigh’s and gets up, he can resist his devil no longer.

He wanders down the beach, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stares at Dean.

Cas wades in and slowly moves through the water.

The devil knows he’s coming and smiles cause he knows why too.

His husband has been watching him and thinking naughty…fun thoughts and has turned himself on.

‘Fucking love this man’ thought Dean.

“Your scaring away the fish baby” says Dean. 

“You don’t need to spear them” replies Cas.

“Yeah but it’s more fun this way” grinned the devil.

Cas laughs then gets an idea and says “Can I try?”.

“Fuck yes” grins Dean “Come here”.

Cas moves into Dean’s open arms, they fold around him.

He settles back against his husband with a suggestive rub.

Dean moans softly but takes one of Cas’s hands with his free one and puts the spear in it.

Cas looks at the weapon and tilts his head…serious now that he has something dangerous in his hand. 

“Ok so stand here for awhile and let the fish come back” says Dean as he wraps an arm around Cas’s waist.

Both look down at the water…the devil can’t help but kiss Cas’s ear softly getting a moan.

His hand is wrapped around Cas’s as they hold the spear together so he can show Cas how before letting him do it on his own.

Cas watches the fish determined to learn how to handle things like this.

The devil grins and nuzzles his husband making him grin.

Dean looks down as a fish gets closer, he moves their hands slowly, tracking the fish then launches the spear.

They both let go at the same time…direct hit.

“Perfect baby…feel how hard you have to launch it and the motion you use?” said Dean.

“Yes love I did…my turn?” replied Cas.

The devil retrieves the fish, pulls out the spear and hands it to Cas…he steps out of the way, holding the fish.

Castiel stands still, watching the fish…

Moments later a fairly large one swims in front of him and he tracks it as Dean had…it gets close enough and he lets fly.

Direct hit and he grins, moving forward to claim his kill.

“We’re eating well tonight baby” grinned the devil.

Fish in hand Cas comes back to him grinning too.

They wade back to the beach with their dinner.

 

Cas starts a fire as Dean bleeds and guts the fish.

They cuddle and kiss by the flames as dinner cooks. 

“Baby…that really was a great shot” says Dean.

“Thank you, I had a great teacher” he replies.

“Oh you’ve done this before?” asked the devil.

“Nope…first time” replied Cas grinning.

Dean realised what his husband was saying and grinned “Thanks baby…you’re a great student” said Dean.

They talk and cuddle as they wait for the food to cook.

They are naked and laying on a blanket Dean had teleported in.

He runs his finger tips over Cas’s side as he kisses his neck.

Cas’s hands roam over Dean’s body as he moans “We’ll burn dinner”.

“Nah I won’t just lay back and enjoy it baby” smiled Dean before he went back to kissing his way down Cas’s shoulder. 

The human did as he was told, he lay back and enjoyed the attentions of his husband.

Dean had kissed, licked and nibbled his way down to Cas’s stomach when he smelled the fish was cooked.

He teleported them onto the cooling rack he’d bought in earlier, without so much as stoping his exploration of his Consort.

Cas is moaning for him now and he has no intention of doing anything other than making his husband cum hard.

He has been debating with himself as he works his way down Cas’s body, suck that delicious cock or ride it…he’s still debating when he gets to it.

One look at how hard Cas is decides him and he’s straddling his husband in moments. 

“Oh” says Cas grinning.

Dean positions himself and slowly slides onto Cas’s hard cock, moaning as he does. 

‘Fuck he feels so good’ thinks Dean as he fills himself. 

“So good, love” moans Cas echoing Dean’s thoughts and the devil grins…knowing it’s started.

The rite to make Cas consort has to be altered some because Cas is human but it’s been done before, look at Lilith.

The first stage has begun, making Cas more in tune with his lover.

Soon he would be able to hear Dean’s thoughts when the devil chose to share them.

He would also know Dean’s mood instinctively. 

Hands on Cas’s chest for balance he rode him gently.

“Oh fuck…you feel so good” moaned Cas.

The devil makes a mental note to bottom more often as Cas obviously enjoys it as much as he does.

Dean leans in to kiss his husband deeply then moves to his ear and whispers “Love the feel of you inside me Cas…you have to fuck me more often baby”.

“Yes…I will” moans Cas as Dean picks up the pace, fucking himself onto Cas’s hard cock roughly.

Making them both moan.

The devil rode his Consort until both of them came, panting and calling out for one another.

They lay trembling in each others arms…gasping and recovering from a very intense rush of pleasure. 

When he could breath and think again Cas asked “Did we burn the fish?”.

 

Day three…

 

Dean spent their third day teaching Cas everything he would need to know to perform the ritual.

From how to pronounce certain words to where and how deep Cas had to cut him.

That’s where things went south.

“I’m not cutting you open Dean…I can’t hurt you” stated Cas firmly.

“It won’t hurt much and I heal fast…baby you have to learn this” soothed the devil.

“I just can’t” pleaded Cas.

“So you don’t want to be my Consort” said Dean.

“Don’t try that on me…is there another way?” replied Cas.

“No…it’s to prove that you’ll hurt me if you have too, like in battle if you have to cut a wound open further to remove an arrow or something ok and there’s no way around it…sorry” said Dean. 

Cas pouted…then he sighed and says “Ok…give me the knife”.

“Baby, if you hesitate it hurts more ok…let me show you, like the fishing” says Dean. 

Cas nods and allows Dean to guide him.

Cas hates it but does it determined to prove he’s worthy to be Consort.

Worthy of the devil’s love and devotion.

Before making the required cut on his own he looks into Dean’s eyes and says “I love you”.

“I love you too baby…do it” replies Dean.

Cas winces as he cuts his husband, hating every second of it.

Dean kisses him then to distract him from what he has just done.

To show him that he is loved still.

The kiss is long and deep, the devil heals the wound as they kiss.

The kiss breaks and Dean says “Well done baby, very exact. Didn’t hurt much at all”.

Cas nods…feeling a little ill but proud of himself.

They spend the rest of the day preparing for the rite they would perform tomorrow.

The night they spent making love to each other, over and over again until both were exhausted and lay panting on the giant cushion. 


	20. Chapter Twenty.

Chapter Twenty.

 

Meg knew of a few demons that had hidden top side when Dean’s army had taken hell, they all  hated him so she went to them.

Intending to lead them against him, she may not be able to find him now but when he got back from his honeymoon…she spat at the very idea of it.

Not only had the arrogant bastard killed her Sammy, he had killed her Lord and taken his realm.

Then had the gall to marry a meat bag…it made her sick and she snarled.

The warehouse looked deserted but she knew better “Come on out boys…big sisters here” she called.

A large demon steps out from behind a crate, frowning as he asks “Meg?”.

“Who else?” she grins.

The demon gives a whistle and several other demons emerge and appear.

She is greeted warmly and pretends to be happy to see them all. 

“So who’s leading you sorry lot?” asked Meg.

The large demon steps forth “I am”.

“You don’t mind if I take over…do you?” she asked sweetly, the look on her face anything but.

“Sure sis…we need your brains around here” replied the demon who has always been scared of her. 

“Thank you brother…so kind of you. Now down to business…the usurper” she growled.

Every demon flinched at her tone on the last word but they all nodded.

“I want his head on a plate…I can’t find him right now so we get ready and when he gets back with that meat bag we’ll show him what happens to demons who fuck with us” grinned Meg.

“Tom will know where he is” volunteered a demon.

“Yes, he does but he refused to tell me” snapped Meg.

“He has a meat bag too…we should take it, make him tell us” suggested the large demon.

Meg gave him a look and he flinched saying “He’ll be ready for that though won’t he ?”.

“Yes he will…I should have come here first got you lot and taken his human then gone to see him. Thing is I had no idea he had one til I smelt it on him. So we need to plan, wait and be ready…so keep a low profile” she replied.

“Anything you need me to do sis?” asked the large demon.

“Keep these morons in line and do as your told” she says as she walks away to inspect the rest of the place.

 

Tom double checks the wards and spells he’s put up around Gabriel’s, he took his human with him to show him the perimeter so to speak. 

“So anything further away from the house than this and your outside my protection ok sweetheart” said Tom.

Gabriel nods, fear in his eyes.

Tom wraps his arms around Gabe and kisses him softly before saying “Not that you have to worry…I’m not leaving your side”.

He gets a smile and most of the fear leaves Gabe’s eyes making Tom smile lovingly back at his human.

The demon teleports them back to the house.

“Hey a little warning…I’m still getting used to that” says Gabe.

“Sorry Gabe” replies Tom.

Gabriel kisses his demon then pulls back to say “It’s ok…it just feels weird still”.

“The more we do it the better it’ll feel” says Tom.

“Are we still talking about teleporting?” asks Gabe with a wink.

The demon groans “Not anymore” as he takes them to the bedroom.

Gabe is still giggling when Tom gently tosses him on the bed then crawls up after him.

Their clothes vanish making Gabe grin and say “What do you plan on doing to me Tommy?”.

“Everything” growls the demon. 

A shiver runs through Gabe and he moans getting a grin from the demon. 

“Anything and everything you want…ask and I’ll do it for you, too you or with you” purred Tom as he kissed along Gabe’s thigh slowly. 

“Anything?” asked Gabriel.

“Yes sweetheart, everything and anything…remember I’m a demon, nothings too kinky” purred Tom as he kissed the other thigh. 

Another shiver ran through the human as he thought ’Have I finally found someone who I can share this with?’

Tom allowed Gabe his hesitation, he knew how hung up on sexual kink some humans could be.

So he kissed his way further up. 

“So you won’t be turned off or judge me?” asked Gabe.

“Fuck no, my sweet…half the things that turn me on would make you run. So nothing you like will faze me…I promise” replied Tom.  

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at that and firmly decides not to ask.

He takes a deep breath and says “I’m not really sure how to put this…I um, like to be…” he trailed off blushing.

“Want me to read your mind so you don’t have to say it?” asked Tom softly.   

His human nods, blushing more.

The demon closes it’s eyes and concentrates…looking into his lovers mind gently.  

‘Oh my…I really did pick the right human didn’t I?’ he thought as he found the particular kink Gabe was so embarrassed about. 

Gabriel is a sex slave…of a very particular kind, he loves to be taken at his lovers whim. Anywhere, any time, any way…with someone he trusts Gabe likes to be fucked weather he wants it or not.  

Gabriel waits, lip caught between his teeth.

Tom opens his eyes and Gabe holds his breath in fear.

Then Tom is grinning at him like the Cheshire cat and Gabe sighs.

“Oh sweetheart, your perfect…do you trust me?” said Tom.

Blushing at the compliment and somewhat speechless Gabe simply nods yes.

“Then I will give you exactly what you need lover…with pleasure” growled Tom.

“You will?” asked Gabriel.

“Hell yes…one request first” replies Tom.

“What?” says Gabe.

“Your permission to read your mind before I do anything just so I know I’m not breaking any of your boundaries ok?” replied Tom.

Gabriel grins “Yes Tommy, you have my permission”.

Tom pins his human to the bed with his body, kisses him deeply then says “Gonna make you mine sweetheart”.

A shiver runs through Gabe as he smiles at his demon and says “You can try”.

“Cheeky” says Tom.

Gabriel pokes his tongue at the demon who darts forward and catches it, sucking on it like it’s something else entirely making Gabe moan. 

 

Meg has her hand full of demons out looking for anything they can use against the usurper, all but her brother, the largest of the demons.

He is tied to the bed beneath her, bleeding from several cuts as she rode him.

His eyes are closed and he’s panting as she fucks herself onto him…he’s also pretty scared.

Meg has always made him fear for his life so he does anything she says hoping to keep her happy with him.

So when she says strip and lay down, he does.

When she ties him up, he lets her.

When she cuts him, he doesn’t flinch.

When she fucks him, he thinks of someone else and tries like hell to stay hard.

He just wants to live.

Meg satisfies her itch with no thought to her brothers pleasure, fucking helps her think and that’s what she is doing…planning the down fall of the usurper.

An evil grin lights her face then as she thinks of the things she’ll do to him and his meat bag when she gets her hands on them.

The thought makes her ride her brother harder, faster.


	21. Chapter Twenty One.

Chapter Twenty One.

 

The devil woke early…he was excited, today was the day he claimed Cas as his Consort.

He looks at his sleeping husband and grins at how beautiful he is…hair a mess, lips still a little puffy from last night’s kisses.

He leans in kisses those lips tenderly…Cas stirs.

Dean deepens the kiss eager for his love to wake.

Then Cas is kissing him back, hands moving over his body.

The kiss breaks and Cas says “More sleep”.

“You can sleep later baby…today’s a busy day” grinned Dean.

Then his human remembers and grins too “Today you claim me”.

“That’s right baby…we maybe married by human law but by the laws of hell your just a human I’m fucking. After today you will be my Consort…mine forever” grinned Dean.

“Fuck the laws of hell…I’m your’s already Dean” said Cas.

“I know baby…just as I’m your’s but we have to do this right ok?” replied the devil.

Cas nods but pouts a little.

So the devil kisses that pout away tenderly.

“I love you baby” he says when the kiss breaks.

“I love you too” Cas replies with a smile.

The devil pulls his human into his arms and cuddles him.

Laying tender kisses along his shoulder and brushing his finger tips over Cas’s thigh.

His lover shivers at the light touch and moans. 

“Want me baby?” asks Dean already knowing the answer.

“Yes love always” moans Cas.

The devil pulls back a little and teleports a chalice into his hand, it is full of a special elixir Cas must drink before they can begin the rite.

“Drink all of this baby” says the devil as Cas sits up and takes the silver chalice from Dean.

Cas looks very serious now, he knows that this is the start of the rite and is determined to do it right.

He thinks for a moment then smiles at Dean and says “I shall be claimed this day…my Lord”.

The devil grins back and nods before saying “I shall claim you as mine…My Consort”.

Cas raises the chalice to his lips and drinks slowly, it’s sweet and thick but he drinks every drop then lowers the chalice to smile at his devil.

Dean nods and smiles back tenderly before taking the chalice and teleporting it away.

He caresses Cas’s face as he moves in to kiss his love.

A deep tender kiss that when broken leaves Cas a little breathless.

Gently Dean presses his husband back into the cushion as he kisses his throat and caresses his naked body tenderly, slowly.

The elixir will give his lover the strength and energy he’ll need for the rite, it will take most of the day to perform.

The second step is to fill his Consort with his seed three times in row then the blood rite is performed.

Then an exchange of vows and more sex to finish the rite.

 

“Ready for this love?” whispers Dean.

“Yes, Dean. Claim me” Cas moans.

Slowly the devil enters his husband until he his buried to the hilt, so warm so fucking tight.

He moans and begins to thrust, Cas arches to meet him, moaning as well.

They make love slowly the first time, the devil wants this to be one of their fondest memories.

Wants it to be a treasured memory for them both.

Slow, gentle thrusts and tender kisses eventually bring Dean to the edge and he cum’s deep inside his husband yet he is still rock hard and withdraws gently with a grin he says “On your knee’s baby”.

Cas rolls over onto his stomach then raises his ass up in the air and spreads his legs invitingly.

Dean groans at the sight of this, moves forward quickly and slides back into his humans tight ass. 

“So fucking tight baby” he growls as he thrusts into Cas making him writhe and moan “Oh Dean…yes just like that love”.

“You shall take my seed, you shall bare my spawn. You shall preside over hell at my side” said Dean.

“Yes my Lord, I receive your seed willingly, shall bare your spawn lovingly, will be at your side for all time” replied Cas. 

Dean fucks his Consort harder and Cas pushes back to meet him enthusiastically, panting and loving the feel of every thrust. 

Firm grip on his husbands hips the devil pumps into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust making Cas cry out “DEAN”.

“Fuck yes baby…so fucking good” growls the devil as he cum’s a second time.

He withdraws slowly and Cas collapses onto the cushion and rolls onto his back, panting but spreads his legs giving Dean a wanton look and says “More…take me again, my devil”.

“Oh fuck baby” moans Dean as he kneels between his Consorts legs. 

Cas gives him a lust filled look and licks his lips suggestively.

Dean’s control breaks at the sight and he’s throwing his lovers ankles over his shoulders and entering him none too gently.

“Yes” cries Cas as Dean thrusts hard.

Hard rough thrusts have Cas throwing his head back as he cries out wordlessly.

“You shall be mine and mine alone. Now and for all time shall I love you” says Dean.

“Yes, my Lord. I shall be your’s and your’s alone. Now and for all time I will love you too” answered Cas.

Dean’s thrusts get harder, wilder and he growls “I ruler of all hell, claim you Castiel Winchester as My Consort. You are bound to me for all time” as he cum’s for a third time, filling his Consort once again.

The tone in Dean’s voice pushes Cas over the edge too and he cum’s screaming “YES”.

They lay there for a few minutes panting and recovering.

“I’d love to just lay here with you baby but we need to move on to the blood letting part straight away. Can you walk?” said Dean. 

Cas grins at him and says “Yes love, I think I can manage”.

The devil is up and off the cushion in moments, holding out his hand to his Consort.

Cas takes the offered hand and is pulled up and into Dean’s arms, they kiss then head out side to the ring of stones the devil had prepared the day before.

A large flat topped stone sat in the middle of the circle.

The couple pause outside the circle, a dagger appears in Dean’s hand and he recites an incantation that will draw down power to the circle.

They enter the circle hand in hand.

They stand beside the centre stone, an obsidian bowl and the dagger laid out on it.

Dean takes Cas’s hands in his, looks deep into his Consorts eyes and says “With my will and my blood I claim you”.

“With my desire and my blood I am claimed” replies Cas.

The devil lets one hand go and picks up the dagger, they move to stand either side of the flat topped stone.

Cas holds his arm out over the bowl as Dean holds his hand and makes the cut.

Then hands over the dagger, Cas takes it…takes a breath and cuts Dean.

They stand there together, holding hands as their blood drips into the bowl to mix together.

A small pouch appears, Dean takes a pinch of the contents and sprinkles it into the bowl. 

“Come to me, My Consort” says the devil as he lets go of Cas’s hand.

Cas moves around the stone to stand at his husband’s side. 

“By hell fire and sulphur shall this bond be sealed” intoned Dean as he snapped his fingers and the mixture in the bowl caught fire.

The devil takes his Consorts hand, kisses it and smiles.

Cas smiles back at him lovingly.

“Ready to finish this love?” asked Dean.

“Not more hot hard sex” teased Cas with a cheeky grin.

The devil laughs at his Consort and grins back as they move out of the circle.

Again they pause as Dean recites yet another incantation to dissipate the power he had called forth.

Hand in hand they walk back into the cave.

Cas crawls onto the giant cushion and lays back, his husband moving to straddle him.

Dean leans in and kisses him deeply then says “I have had you thrice. I have performed the blood rite to claim you. I shall have you thrice more and you shall be mine eternally”.

Cas knows his reply by heart and says “You have filled me thrice, you have claimed me by blood rite…I beg of thee take me again and seal your claim, my Lord”.

Dean grins as Cas spreads his legs invitingly.

Quickly he moves between them to position himself, heat of the moment makes him a little rougher than usual but Cas doesn’t mind…is kinda excited by his husbands passion.

Then all thoughts but ’Oh fuck yes’ are obliterated from his mind by the hard thrusts of his devil.

Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s waist as he arches up to meet him. 

“Yes love…oh fuck that feels so good” moans Cas.

Spurring Dean to thrust harder still forcing a wordless cry of pleasure from his Consort.

They fuck for hours, pausing only to change positions and when the devil cum’s for the third time the sun is setting.

They lay in each others arms limp and panting.

Dean pulls Cas into his arms and cuddles the love of his life close.

“I love you Cas” he whispers.

“I love you too Dean” Cas whispers back.

“Your mine now baby…til the end of time” grins Dean.

“Yes love all your’s forever” replies Cas with a grin of his own.

They kiss deeply, slowly.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two.

Chapter Twenty Two.

 

After three days Gabriel was sick of the house and begged Tom to take him out.

“Sweetheart it’s not safe. She maybe on her own or she could have help…I don’t want to risk it” replied Tom.

Gabe pouted.

“Please don’t pout…I can’t risk you getting hurt or worse ok” said Tom.

Gabe huffed “I just hate being stuck in the house”.

“I know…me too. I’d rather be walking around town with you on my arm showing everyone how damn hot my boyfriend is” replied Tom.

Gabriel grinned “Oh…think I’m hot huh?”.

“Sweetheart you are seven kinds of hot” grinned Tom.

Gabe laughs at that and leans in to kiss Tom.

When the kiss broke Gabe says “Call some demons you trust…an invisible escort so to speak”.

Tom nods “That could work…let me call Crowley and Az”.

Tom gets up and goes over to the phone. He calls Crowley first and gets voice mail.

“Fuck it Crowley…where are you?” snaps Tom as his message then hangs up. 

He calls Azazel.

“Hello son” says his father.

“Hey…Gabe’s going stir crazy and wants to go out. Mind playing shadow?” asked Tom.

“Of course not son…I’ll be right there” replies Az.

Tom hangs up and feels a tingle in the wards he put up just before Crowley appears saying “You called?”.

“About time…who were you doing” teased Tom.

Crowley just grins and raises his eyebrows at Tom.

Another tingle and Az stands in the room too.

He turns to Gabriel and says “Hello Gabriel how are?”.

“Going crazy” grinned Gabe.

“So I hear” Azazel grinned back, he liked his son’s human.

“So where are we off too?” asks Crowley enthusiastically.

“Anywhere…I just need to get out” replied Gabe as he stood up and went to Tom’s side.

“Local or global?” asked Crowley.

“Global would be harder for them to find us” added Az.

“Oh…Paris is lovely this time of year” enthused Crowley.

Gabe wrinkles his nose “Been there, done that…didn’t like it. Um how about Venice?”.

“Venice it is” grinned Tom as he wrapped his arms tightly around his human.

The demons look at each other, nod then vanish.

 

Three of Meg’s demons are watching Gabriel’s and they sense two demons enter the house.

Then three demons and a human leave soon after.

Two follow them, one goes straight to Meg to tell her their on the move. 

“Well don’t just stand there…get after them” she snarls at the rest of them. 

All the demons vanish leaving her grinning in anticipation. 

‘You’ll tell me where he went when I make your meat bag scream’ thought Meg maliciously.

 

Gabriel drags Tom to a gondola saying “We have to do this…it’s Venice Tommy”.

The demon shakes his head and laughs at his human.

They end up on a gondola though.

Snuggled up enjoying the sights of Venice from the canals.

Tom turns to Gabe and kisses him deeply.

Moments later Crowley snarls ‘Pack of demons coming in fast Tommy boy, grab Gabe and get…we’ll hold them for awhile’.

“Fuck, hold on sweetheart” says Tom as he holds Gabriel tight and vanishes.

Crowley and Azazel intercept most of the demons but four go after Tom and Gabe. 

Not wanting to take the fight to Gabriel’s he took him to the only safe place he could think of… a panic room the boss had, had built in case they ever had to hide Cas.

No demon could enter it…Gabriel would be safe inside.

They appear at the door to the room and Tom says “Stay in here Gabe, you’ll be safe…demons can’t enter”.

“What about you?” asks Gabe.

“I’ll be fine love, trust me” replies Tom before kissing Gabe quickly and pushing him into the room and closing the door saying “Lock it from the inside sweetheart”.

Gabriel locks the door…tears in his eyes, fear for Tom greater then his fear for himself. 

There is a small grate in door and he can kind of see what’s going on.

Tom stands outside the door, back to it, ready for a fight.

Suddenly four demons appear and Tom snarls “Fuck off or I’ll kill you all”.

“You can try” grins one of them as they advance.

Tom chuckles and waits for them.

Two of them rush him at once…he ducks low as they come in, coming up with two daggers and driving one into each demons throat.

Then the other two are on him and he struggles with them.

Gabriel watching in horror as they fight.

A knee to the face has one of them reeling back as Tom punches the other one viciously…his eyes jet black, a snarl on his lips. 

“Dare try and touch my human you bitches and I will fucking end you” he growls. 

He uses a trick he learnt from the boss then and moves between the two quickly, he spins a full 360 degree’s launching another two daggers at the final two demons as he does.

Tom looks down at four dead demons and grins. 

“Nice work son” says Azazel as he appears.

“Thanks” replies Tom “Crowley?”.

“Mopping up” grins his father.

“Good…how many did you’s take out?” asked Tom.

“Seven or so” replied Azazel.

Tom nods then turns to the door and says “Stay in there til Crowley gets here love”.

“Ok” calls Gabe.

“How many do you think she has?” Tom asked his father.

“Not many now” laughed Az.

“What’s funny?” asks Crowley as he appeared.

“We cut her allies down some” grinned Tom.

“Yes I can see that…well done boy” grins Crowley.

“We have to hunt her down before the boss gets back” says Tom.

“Who watches Gabriel?” asks Az.

“He stays here, the team can take turns watching while the rest of us find that bitch sister of mine” says Tom.

“No Tom. You stay with Gabriel…you’ll protect him better than the rest of us. I promised the devil I’d take care of your sister myself” says Azazel.

Tom nods “Ok father but don’t take too long, the boss will be back in four days and I want her carcass strung up as a proper wedding gift” snarled Tom.

“You and me both son” grins Az as he turns to Crowley “Joining me?”.

“Wouldn’t miss it love” grins Crowley.

They vanish grinning.

“Are you ok Tommy?” asked Gabe.

“Yes love…I’m fine. They barely touched me” assured Tom.

“Good…you were amazing love” grinned Gabriel. 

Tom blushed a little and said “Thanks Gabe”.

“Tom…will they send more demons here?” asked Gabe.

“I doubt it sweetheart I killed the ones who followed us, lets hope they didn’t have time to give away our location” replies Tom.

“I hope they don’t take too long I really need to kiss you Tommy” replied Gabriel.

“Same here sweetheart” says Tom.

“Why is this happening?” asked Gabe. 

“Meg’s my sister and Sam was her lover and accomplice in all things. She’s pissed at the boss for killing him and wants revenge” replies Tom.

“But he was trying to hurt Cas” says Gabriel.

“She doesn’t care about humans…all she cared about was Sam” replied Tom.

“Oh” says Gabe.

“Yeah, so she won’t stop. Which means we have to stop her. Doing it now while the boss and the Consort are hidden will stop her from going after Cas to hurt Dean” replies Tom.

“Good, then we’ll all be safe” says Gabe.

“That’s the plan Gabe” grins Tom. 

“Even though demons are after me and we’re in shit loads of danger I’ve never felt safer Tommy…thank you” says Gabriel.

“My pleasure…I can’t loose you now, I’ve just found you” replied Tom.

Gabriel blushes a touch and grins thinking ‘Yep he’s so the one’.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three.

Chapter Twenty Three.

 

Day Five…

 

Castiel spent most of the fifth day of their honeymoon in bed sleeping…recovering from the rite.

He didn’t need the sleep but had no urge to leave his Consort’s side so the devil slept too.

They woke when Cas was hungry or needed to relieve himself, cuddles and kisses were exchanged during these brief intervals in sleep.

Strangely enough neither of them were horny at all.

Kisses led to cuddles and soft words of love instead of heated sex as it normally would have.

This too was part of the rite…it had robbed them of all sexual desire for 24hrs to prove their bond was more than physical, that the couple were bound heart and soul too.

Not that Cas and Dean needed that of course they could barely see past each other as it was. 

They had just crawled back into bed after one such interval when Dean pulled Cas into his arms and said “I can’t wait to show you our realm baby…you’ll able to visit briefly while your human but once you die we can live there if you want”.

“As long as I’m at your side I don’t care where we are Dean…you know that” replied Cas with a yawn.

“Yeah I know baby…sleep, I’ve got you” said Dean before kissing Cas tenderly.

Soon they are fast asleep in each others arms, smiles on both their faces. 

 

Azazel and Crowley round up the rest of the team and some of the devils army to hunt down Meg and any allies she has left.

They track her to the warehouse and surround it.

Crowley casts a spell that will trap all demons in the building then Azazel and the team enter the warehouse. 

“Meg” bellows Az.

She appears a few feet in front of him grinning “Hello father…come to join me?” she asked.

“No Meg…I’ve come to put you down by order of the devil himself” replied Azazel.

“He’s a usurper…not the devil. Our Lord is dead and you helped do it didn’t you? Did you help him kill Sammy too?” she snarled.

“Sam got what was coming to him, as will you, daughter” replied Az.

“You can try…father” snarled Meg as she tried to teleport out and failed. She snarled at Crowley “Bitch”.

“Always love” grinned Crowley with a chuckle.

Two other demons appeared beside her, both snarling and ready to fight.

Not that it was going to be a fair fight at all.

Three to five never is.

Ruby and Alistair took on the big demon while Crowley and Lilith cornered the other one, leaving Meg to her father. 

“Father please join me” she tried to plead as he advanced on her. 

Azazel just laughed at her and said “I worked too hard and too long to put Dean on hell’s throne girl, why would I join you now”.

“Traitor” snapped Meg.

The fighting was bloody and brutal, the smaller demon went down first allowing Crowley to back up Az and Lilith to help with the big demon.  

Once the big demon saw his odds of survival he dropped to his knee’s and said “I give up…this isn’t worth dieing for”.

Meg staggered from a rather hard punch, Azazel sweeps her feet out from under her and pounces as she hit’s the floor.

He pins her quickly and snarls “Where did I go wrong with you girl? Or was it Sam that ruined you?”.

“Sammy was more demon than you’ll ever be” spat Meg as she struggled.

She doesn’t see the dagger appear in his hand but she feels it as it’s plunged deep into her chest a moment later. 

“I am sorry child” said Az as he stood up and turned to the team “Lilith, Al…take her body to be prepared for display”.

They nod and move to remove the corpse as Crowley removes his spell. 

“Can you and Ruby get this one back to hell?” asked Az, looking at the big demon.

“Of course we can love, he won’t be any trouble or he’ll join Meg” grinned Crowley “Go tell Tommy it’s safe”.

Azazel vanished.

“So big fella, up you get…lets go” says Crowley.

The big demon stands, looks at his captors and says “I don’t want to die…I’ll do as you say”.

They each take an arm and teleport him back to hell.

 

Azazel appears at the panic room.

“We found her son” he said.

“Did she get away?” asked Tom.

“No…I put her down myself. She only had two other allies and one them is dead” replied Az.

Tom grins at his father “Thanks father”.

He turns to the door to hear it being unlocked already and he grins…itching to get his hands on his lover.

The door opens and Gabe throws himself into Tom’s arms. 

“I’ll leave you to it” says Az before vanishing.

They didn’t hear him, they were too busy kissing. 

The kiss breaks only cause Gabe has to breathe. 

“Take me home Tommy” he gasps.

“Yes sweetheart, lets go home” agreed Tom.

They too vanish and re appear in their bedroom moments later. 

“Thank you Tommy” says Gabe.

“Anything for you Gabe” replies his demon.

“You know I’m starting to get that” joked Gabriel a reaction to the lingering fear.

His demon senses this and grins, he steps away from Gabe so he has a full view of him and gets rid of his clothes.

The demon stands there naked, grinning at Gabe then says “See…not even a scratch” as he turns around slowly giving his human a wink as he does.

“Yes…I see. Not a scratch on that perfect body of your’s Tommy” says Gabe.

“You can stop worrying now sweetheart…I’m fine. We’re safe and no one else will try and harm you” reassures Tom as moves to hold his human.

Gabriel smiles up at him “I know Tommy…I trust you”.

The demon kisses Gabe tenderly then knowing he’d have to marry Gabriel very soon.

Tom had never felt fear until his sister had threatened his human then he felt fear for Gabe and it had rocked him.

He knew that he loved this human but he had, had no idea just how much til Gabriel’s life had been in danger.

He knew he would have lost his mind if anything had happened to the man in his arms.

Knew he would have slaughtered any demon in his way to get to Meg if she’d taken Gabe.

He was loyal to Dean…would always be but for Gabe he would defy the devil if he had to.

He knew it as he stood there naked, kissing his lover deeply.

‘I’ll have to take him ring shopping…tomorrow’ thought Tom knowing Gabe would want to pick his own ring.

The demon knew that his boss would have no problem with his plans…Gabriel is after all his Consort’s best friend.

Tom grinned then thinking how happy Castiel would be to hear that Gabe would be joining them in hell eventually. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Gabe when he saw the grin.

“Oh you’ll see” replied Tom as the grin got bigger.

“Tease” pouts Gabriel.

“Some times sweetheart but you’ll love it when you find out” replied Tom.

“I bet I will” grinned Gabe.

They laugh together as they stand there holding each other.

“We’re going out tomorrow sweetheart, I just have to show you off” said Tom

Gabriel bit his bottom lip hoping his demon meant what he hoped he meant…he was half right at least. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four.

Chapter Twenty Four.

 

Gabriel woke excited, hoping Tommy intended to take him while they were out today.

True to his word Tommy had been giving Gabe exactly what he needs…no matter the time of day or night, no matter what they happened to be doing, he would simply take his lover when the urge took him.

Gabriel loved every second of it…because Tommy took him with love and lust not the way some his lovers had.

Some had used his kink against him, had used it to hurt and humiliate him but Tommy never did.

Tom loved him, he knew he did, saw it in his demons eyes every time he looked at Gabriel.

Felt it in every touch, every kiss.

Gabe lay on his side, looking at his still sleeping lover as he thought about these things.

He had no idea what Tom had planned for today…but he had hopes, naughty hopes at that.

The demon stirs, shifts in his sleep and reaches for Gabe, who quickly moves closer to snuggle his waking demon. 

“Sweetheart” mumbles Tom.

“Right here love” whispers Gabe.

“Hmmm, never wanna wake up alone again” mumbles Tom.

“You won’t love…you have me now” assures Gabe. 

Tom smiles at him tenderly, leans in and kisses his human.

When the kiss breaks, Tom says “Love you so much Gabe”.

“I love you too Tommy” replies Gabe.

Every morning, since Tom moved in they have had sex but this morning the demon has other idea’s.

He fully intends to make Gabe squirm today.

So he rolls out of bed and stretches saying “Come on sweetheart, we’ve got lots to do today” with a grin at the complete shock on his human’s face.

Tom turns and walks to the bathroom leaving Gabe sitting in bed stunned.

‘What the fuck?’ thinks Gabe as he gets out of bed and heads after Tom.

 

Gabriel is so distracted by his own thoughts he’s not really enjoying shopping.

So unlike Gabe.

Tom didn’t want him this morning and it played on his mind mainly because he was horny as hell…still.

They walked along one of the main streets, Tom’s arm around his human possessively. 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” asked Tom like he didn’t know.

“Not really in a shopping mood” replied Gabe.

“You love to shop” says Tom.

‘Not as much as I love your hard cock in the morning’ thought Gabe as he said “Not feeling it today, Tommy”.

The demons hand slides down Gabe’s hip and around to squeeze his ass as Tom replies “I am”.

Gabriel can’t help but grin and chuckle. 

‘Better stop teasing him’ thinks Tom as he looks around for just the right store.

Then he’s walking them into a clothing store saying “I’ve been wondering what you’d look like in tight leather pants sweetheart”.

Gabe grins “Oh have you now?”.

“Yeah I have…indulge me?” replies Tom handing Gabe a pair black leather pants.

Gabriel takes them, turns and heads for the dressing rooms.

Tom follows him and Gabe isn’t exactly surprised when he enters the cubicle with him. 

“Gonna help me get into them are you?” he asks.

“Nah, gonna help you out of these” purrs the demon as he reaches around Gabe to undo his jeans.

They are facing the full length mirror and Gabe can see the heated look in Tom’s eyes.

He moans as Tom kisses his neck. 

“Keep moaning like that and I’ll have to fuck you right here Gabe” purrs Tom as he slides the jeans down his lovers hips.

Gabriel moans louder.

The demon notices that his human has gone commando today and grins. 

“Do you want me to fuck you right here sweetheart?” husks Tom.

“Yes” is all his human can say as he presses back against the denim covered hard on behind him.

The demon grins as he takes hold of his lovers hardness from behind, he watches Gabe’s face in the mirror.

His eyes closed, mouth open a little…so damn hot.

Tom strokes gently as he whispers “Watch me fuck you Gabe”.

Gabriel opens his eyes and looks at his demon in the mirror, a small gasp escapes him…Tom’s eyes are jet black and Gabe knows what that means.

Tom is highly aroused.

Gabriel whimpers, knowing exactly what’s coming and wanting it more than anything.

His human places a hand either side of the mirror as he leans forward.

“So fucking hot” moans Tom as he undoes his own jeans.

Then a very hard cock is being rubbed against Gabe’s bare ass making him whine. 

“Fuck Gabe” moans Tom as he pulls a small tube of lube out his pocket and applies it to them both.

The demon then looks into his humans mind to see what will get him off the most.

Tom raises an eyebrow when he finds that Gabe wants his cock straight up, no prep…that’s how damn horny he is.

‘Love this man’ thought the demon as he slid gently into his lover.

“Oh Tommy” moans Gabe.

They don’t care if anyone hears them, that’s actually part of the turn on for both of them. 

 

Day Six…

 

Dean tackles Cas onto the soft sand saying “Your getting entirely too cheeky Mr Winchester”.

Castiel laughs then replies “You’re a bad influence”.

“Oh I hope so…can’t have the devil’s Consort being all nice and sweet now can we?”. said Dean.

“No we can’t” agreed Cas with a grin.

The devil chuckles thinking ‘He really is perfect’.

“No I’m not” says Cas.

The devil grins more and thought ‘Yes baby you are’.

Castiel looks stunned for a moment then asks “Did I just hear your thoughts?”.

“Yep…I didn’t even mean to share them baby. That means our bond is stronger than I’d hoped for” replies Dean.

Cas raises an eyebrow and gave Dean a look he’d never seen before then said “I plan on exceeding all your expectations”.

“Oh baby” was all Dean could say before kissing Cas deeply.

‘Two more days is so not enough time alone with this man’ thought the devil ‘Hell eternity isn’t enough time with him’. 

“I heard that” said Cas with a grin when the kiss broke.

“Good cause I mean it baby” replied the devil.

“I know you do love, I agree with you” said Cas.

“So wanna stay here longer then?” asked Dean.

“Let me see, here alone with my husband or at home being interrupted by everyone…tough choice” joked Cas.

“See too damn cheeky” replied Dean grinning.

Cas laughs “Like I’d pick anything but staying here with you love”.

“You better not” replies Dean as he nuzzles his husbands throat.

“We’ll have to let Gabe and Tom know so they don’t freak out when we don’t get back as planned” said Cas. 

“Uh huh…I’ll tell Tom” replied the devil as he began sucking on a particularly tasty bit of Cas’s neck.

“Are you leaving a hickey?” chuckled Cas.

‘You bet I am’ thought the devil.

“So your name above my ass isn’t enough huh?” teased Cas.

‘Hell no…baby, I’m gonna cover you in these’ thought Dean.

“Good” grinned Cas.

Dean chuckled around a mouth full of skin then went back to sucking.

He licked and kissed the abused flesh afterwards to soothe it.

Then moved to the other side to leave a love bite there too.

The devil moves down to Cas’s shoulders next, one on each.

On to his ribs then and Cas squirmed cause it tickled.

“Dean stop it” he cried uselessly knowing the devil was in a playful mood.

‘Make me’ thought Dean.

Cas was giggling too much to even try so he settled for more squirming which of course got him no where.

“Dean please” he cries.

The devil stops, looks up at his human and says “Love the way you squirm baby”.

“I can tell” gasped Cas.

“Love everything about you Cas” replies Dean.

“Same here Dean” says Castiel with a tender smile.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five.

Chapter Twenty Five.

 

Day Seven...

“So what are we going to do when we actually go home?” asked Cas as they lay curled up in bed or on cushion if you want to get technical. 

“Well I have to run hell, keep up my soul count as an example to them all but beyond that I’m yours and we can do whatever you want baby” replied Dean.

“You really mean anything don’t you?” asked Cas just knowing he was right before his husband spoke.

“Of course...your my Consort, I can deny you nothing” replied the devil.

Cas gives a cheeky grin and says “I think I like being Consort”.

Dean laughs and pulls his human closer “Fuck I love you”.

“Not as much as I love you” teases Cas.

“More” retorts Dean.

“Oh and how can you prove that?” grinned Cas.

Dean pulls back a little and gestures to his tattoo “Read that”.

“Property of Cas” reads Cas proudly.

“As the devil this should be gone...it’s a healing thing. My will alone keeps it there and always will” replies Dean.

Cas frowns “Will mine disappear?” he asks very worried by the idea.

“When you die and come to hell properly we have to do another rite and that will make you full Consort. It gives you power second only to me so your will should be enough to keep it where it belongs love” replied Dean tenderly, feeling his husbands concern through their bond. 

“Good, I’d feel naked without it” said Cas.

Dean smiled and shook his head ‘Fuck he’s adorable’ he thinks, knowing Cas is serious.

He wants to lighten the mood again so he says “Have you thought about what you want to do when we get home?”.

“Can we get a place that really is ours, you know one we pick together?” asked Cas.

“Of course we can baby, we’ll go house hunting til we find what we want...something in Gabriel’s area perhaps” replies Dean.

“Oh I’d love to be closer to Gabe. That’s such a great idea Dean” says Cas.

“Then that’s where we look, if we don’t find the house we want you can pick land you like and we’ll build what we want” grinned the devil.

Cas felt almost overwhelmed knowing Dean meant every word and would actually do it.

This being loved him more than anyone ever had and had no trouble showing it, no wonder a tear welled up in his eye.

The bond works both ways so Dean feels some of what Cas is and snuggles closer to him, laying kisses on his face to sooth him. 

“None of that now baby...love should make you feel good. Hmm maybe I should show you how good” whispers the devil.

“I’d like that” Cas whispers back.

No more words are needed as Dean kisses his husband deeply, his hands roaming to those spots that get Cas so turned on.

One to his inner thigh to stroke lightly...teasingly.

One to his husband’s ass to caress and tease.

Cas leans into Dean stroking his tongue with his own as he deepens the kiss.

His own hands working their way slowly over Dean’s body.

They make love...slowly, tenderly.

Soft caresses and whispered words...gentle, languid thrusts.

The world fell away, leaving just the two of them and this moment.

Sound was reduced to the others moans and breathing...to their whispered words.

Sight held only the man you love...in every detail.

Then intense pleasure shatters the bubble of bliss for both as they climax together.

Clinging to each other as they ride the waves of pleasure coursing through them both. 

“Oh Dean” gasps Cas.

“Baby” moans the devil.

 

Tom was starting to get nervous...it was late afternoon and the boss wasn’t back yet.

They are supposed to be back today, he paces Gabriel’s living room while his human made him yet another drink. 

“They should be here by now” said Tom for the third time. 

“They’ll show up...you know them” replies Gabe.

Tom sighs, shakes his head and says “Yeah, I know. Their probably fucking”.

“Probably” laughs Gabriel. 

“It’s just that I don’t even know where they are to go check that their ok” said Tom. 

“So you’re worried about the devil?” joked Gabe.

His demon grins at him and nods yes.

Gabriel can’t help but laugh then, shaking his head at Tom before saying “They’ll be fine...relax”.

But Tom couldn’t, he’d hated not knowing where Dean and Cas had gone.

Being the devils second in command meant his safety was your job.

More than that though Dean was his friend and he really liked Cas, so if anything had happened to them he’d blame himself.

Not to mention what the other demons would do to him.

The demon shudders at the thought and worries even more as he continues to pace.

Gabriel sighs and shakes his head as he walks over to his demon with the drink he’d made for him, knowing he couldn’t stop Tom from worrying completely but determined to try anyway.

He hated seeing him like this, all tense and aggravated, he preferred it when Tom was smiling and happy.

This frown did not suit him at all and Gabe was going to wipe that look off of his face one way or another. 

“Here drink this” said Gabe as he handed the demon his drink.

Tom took the glass and downed it in one swallow then put the glass on the table he was pacing beside.

Gabe takes his hand and leads him to the couch.

“Sit, you’re wearing a strip in my carpet” commands Gabe.

The demon sits, still frowning.

“Now relax and stop thinking or I’ll make you stop thinking” commanded Gabe. 

Tom raises an eyebrow.

Gabriel just grins at him as he reaches for the button and zip of Tom’s jeans.

“Oh” says Tom with a grin.

“Oh indeed” grins Gabe with a wink that makes Tom chuckle.

‘Much better’ thought Gabriel as he slides the zipper down. 

Suddenly Tom’s hand is on his and Gabe looks up to see that his demon’s eyes are closed, his head cocked as though he’s listening to something Gabe can’t hear.

Which is exactly what he’s doing, the devil had chosen that moment to communicate with Tom.

‘Tommy boy’ sounded Dean’s voice in his head, he reaches for Gabe’s hand and listens intently.

‘Yes boss’ he thinks back.

‘I know we’re supposed to be coming back today but we have decided to stay a bit longer. Not sure how long yet but you can relax, we’re fine and no one knows where we are’ thought the devil.

‘Ok boss I was getting worried, its late here’ thought Tom.

‘Sorry we were kinda busy’ chuckled the devil in his head.

Tom grins and thinks ‘Let us know when to expect you...when you finally decide to come home that is’.

‘Yeah we will. Everything ok?’ thought the devil.

‘All under control boss, we even have a wedding gift for you when you get back’ thought Tom.

Another chuckle ‘See you soon Tommy’ thought Dean.

‘See ya boss’ thought the demon before the link was broken.

He looks down at Gabe “They’re staying longer than planned”.

“See told you they were fine, you worry for nothing love” replied Gabe as he continued to remove Tom’s jeans.

“Yeah I do” replies the demon as he lifts his hips to help.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six.

Chapter Twenty Six.

 

It’s strange the way the mind works, you can be doing your favourite thing, in this case deep throating your demon, when it wanders away to think of things totally unrelated.

As Gabriel’s mind currently had, not that it’s current thoughts were completely unrelated he was thinking about Tom after all.

Gabe’s mind had taken a stroll down memory lane and was thinking about how Tom had proposed to him.

He couldn’t wait to tell Cas and show off the ring they’d picked together. 

After fucking in the change room of ‘Leather and Lace’ they had bought the pants that hadn’t been tried on and left to continue shopping.

When Tom pulled him into a jewellery store he’d raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

They looked at watches, chains and bracelets…Gabe turns to ask Tom’s opinion of an item to find the demon at another display case.

He wanders over to see what had caught his demons eye, to find Tom looking at rings…engagement rings.

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat and he slipped his arm around Tom.

The demon looks at him and grins asking “See anything you like sweetheart?”.

“You” grins Gabe.

Tom chuckles “Cheeky…I mean the rings Gabe” replied Tom giving his human a gentle squeeze. 

“Tommy…those are engagement rings” said Gabe.

“Uh huh, so pick one” grinned Tom.

Gabriel’s face sets itself to stunned.

Tom chuckles and kisses him tenderly. 

“Are you serious?” asked Gabe.

“As a heart attack love…we can look elsewhere if you don’t like any of these though” replied Tom.

Gabriel looks at the rings in front of them, he takes his time and is just starting to think they’d have to keep looking when he spots the perfect one.

“Oh that one’s perfect” he says pointing to it.

The demon grins more cause his human is pointing to the ring he likes the most.

Tom gets the sales girl to get the ring out for them to look at.

She hands it to Gabe, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. 

Gabriel inspects the ring then grins at Tom and says “This is the one”.

The demon casually tosses a credit card on the counter “We’ll take it” he says without looking at the girl.

Then he takes the ring from Gabe, drops to one knee as he takes his humans hand.

Gabriel blushes and looks around the store and yes everyone is looking at them. 

“Gabriel…I love you. Will you marry me sweetheart?” asks Tom.

Gabe can hardly breathe but manages to say “Yes, Tommy…oh hell yes”.

The demon grins as he slips the ring onto Gabe’s finger, standing up to wrap his fiancée in his arms.

The kiss they share makes the entire store blush as one yet when the kiss breaks they all applaud.

Making Gabe blush furiously and Tom grin more. 

 

Tom’s hand pulling his hair just a little too hard brings him back to the present as his demon moans “Oh Gabe”.

He can feel the tension in his fiancée’s body, knows he’s about to cum and sucks harder, faster…stroking with his tongue as he does. 

“Fuck sweetheart” growls Tom as he cum’s deep in his humans throat.

Gabriel swallows every drop…loves the taste of his demon lover.

Loves the look Tom gets when Gabe wraps his lips around the demons hardness.

This really is one of his favourite things. 

“You win now I can’t think” grins Tom.

“Good” replies Gabe as he licks his lips. 

“You know I’m gonna have to find a way to thank Cas for introducing us” said Tom as pulled Gabe up into his lap.

“Yes we will” agreed Gabriel.

They snuggle and kiss. 

 

Cas sits staring at the fire, lost in thought…his mind wallowing in his favourite moments.

The night they actually met, the long weekend they’d spent in bed, getting tattoo’s, the way Dean had proposed, the wedding, the rite of claiming…all the hot steamy sex…he grins at that thought. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from” grinned Dean hearing his husband’s thoughts.

“There better be or may just have to divorce you” teased Cas.

The devil frowns “You can’t…”.

Cas chuckles “Like I would, your stuck with me Mr Winchester” grinned The Consort. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Cas. Please don’t mention the D word again…I hate the very idea of it” replied the devil.

“It shall never again pass these lips, love. No more jokes ok” assured Cas.

Dean nods “Thanks baby…I can’t even imagine being without you now”.

“Then don’t…I’m not going anywhere. I belong right here, by your side and that’s where I’m staying” soothed Cas as he wrapped Dean in his arms. 

“Oh by the way Tom has a wedding present for us” said Dean.

“Really? Did he say what?” asked Cas.

“Nah…but knowing Tommy it’s something we wanted or needed he’s very practical for a demon” said Dean.

Cas laughs and grins “At least one of them is”.

The devil chuckles, wondering if he should tell his Consort the good news.

He decides to leave that to Gabe, he has a feeling Gabriel would be pissed if didn’t get to tell Cas himself. 

“What so funny?” asked Cas.

“Oh just the thought of a demon being a good influence on a human” grinned the devil.

Cas chuckles at the thought too then says “Well I keep telling you demon doesn’t mean evil”.

“Yeah, you do and I think your right about some of us”. replied Dean.

“Only some?” asked Cas.

“Yeah, a good 97% of demons are evil but there are those of us who aren’t” replied Dean.

“Lucky me then” grinned Cas.

“Yeah…if another demon had taken an interest in you things could have been very different” said Dean.

Cas shudders a little thinking of Sam.

“My point exactly baby…you haven’t even met a really bad demon who wasn’t under my control. Al’s about the closest you’ve come” said Dean.

Another shudder runs through The Consort.

The devil holds him tighter, saying “I found you first and I’m so fucking glad I did” grinned Dean. 

“Me too” nods Cas realising just how lucky he really was that Dean found him first. 

Understanding that another demon would have used him, hurt him…maybe even killed him.

He see’s how damn lucky he’d been that Dean was the demon who’d fallen in love with him.

“Are you still a demon?” asked Cas as a random thought occurred to him.

“Well not really, I took on all the power of the devil when I laid claim to hell. So I’m more than a demon now” replied Dean.

Cas nods.

“Does it matter?” asked Dean.

“No, not really. I just got used to thinking of you as my demon lover is all” smiled The Consort. 

The devil grins “How about we change that to devil husband”.

Cas chuckles “I like that idea, love”.

“Me too baby, me too” replied Dean before he leans in to kiss his Consort deeply.

 

The End of part One.


End file.
